To Be A Pegasus
by Firehedgehog
Summary: When Serenas parents are killed by the inners she tries to suicide, instead the crystal saves her by changing her form and blocking her memory. She is then adopted by maximillion pegasus.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

This will be a very weird Sailormoon/Yu-gi-oh crossover fic. Both series do 

not belong to me so don't bother suing... since I'm broke, anyway onto the fic. 

Warning Yaoi in later chapters, not for Darien lovers.... fic extremely weird.

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Leap of Sorrow

      Usagi Tuskino hummed to herself happily, her sapphier eyes shone 

with a deep kindness that drew friends to her. She was like any other 

sixteen year old in interests, yet unlike any other teenage girl she had a 

destiny to be Sailormoon.

      Sure she was a clutze (she was growing out of it) and had bad grades 

(they were getting better), but everything seemed to be going great in her 

life.

      To her happiness she had finally told her parents about the fact she 

was sailormoon, they had taken it surprisingly well concidering she had died 

a few times in the line of Duty. She almost laughed as she remembered 

Shingos reaction when he heard the news, but he was thrilled to hold a 

secret almost everyone would love to learn.

      'Its like a weight is off my shoulders, even though my parents don't 

want me to continue they are still supporting me as Sailormoon' Usagi 

thought with a smile, she turned the corner to her street and froze.

      Police cars and ambulances surrounded her house, she felt her heart 

skip a beat in fear... then quickly she ran towards her home.

      "Are you Tuskimo Usagi?" a police officer asked, Usagi nodded feeling 

more and more fearful of what could of happened.

      "Yes i am, what happened officer... and where are my parents?" Usagi 

asked and she feared the answer, the officer sighed and told the truth.

      "They were murdered along with your little brother, and I'm afraid 

that four of the sailor scouts did this," the officer said, Usagi felt her world 

come down crashing around her. As he said those words she knew who had 

done this and actually feel it, the inner scouts had done this... and she had a 

feeling she knew why.

      'They killed my family because I told them the truth.... but why' Usagi 

thought in shock her face pale, why had her best friends killed her loved 

one.

      "Miss Usagi are you alright?" the police officer asked his face filled 

with concern, Usagi wanted to yell to teh world that nothing was right... 

everything was wrong.

      "Yes, the whole worlds mad," she cried tears falling dowm her face, 

then she turned around and ran ignoring the officer trying to get her to come 

back. She ran and ran not caring where she went, her world was destroyed 

and now she didn't know who she could trust.

      Finally she ran out of energy and she fell to the ground crying, hours 

later all cried out she looked around. She found herself in a forest 

somewhere outside Juuban, nearby she saw a cliff.

      'If I fall over the edge all the pain will go away and I can join my 

family, no destiny of crystal Tokyo is worth this' Usagi thought, she knew 

that this was probably the wrong way out... but at the moment she didn't 

care.

      "I'm coming," Usagi whispered standing up, then she walked to the 

cliff her eyes blank of anything but sorrow. Closing her eyes she leaned 

forward.... and fell, hoping to never open them ever again.

      As she fell the Silver Crystal began to glow as if to unspoken internal 

wishes, it covered her entire body... and everything changed.

***

      Maximillion Pegasus sighed and turned off his TV, the news told of 

how the sailor scouts had killed an innocent family... the remaining family 

member hearing the news had vanished two weeks ago.

      'What a waste of life, how could they kill innocents... I would never let 

them near by loved ones' Pegasus thought, he smiled and looked at his wife 

of three years. At the moment she was leaning against his side deep asleep, 

he loved her with all his heart.

      "Sir," a voice yelled and someone barged into the room, Pegasus 

blinked at such a rude entry but quickly noticed why. In his servants arms 

was a young child of maby two years old, at that moment he knew that the 

child needed medicle help or he could die.

      "Quickly put him in my bed and call my families doctors, we have to 

hurry," Pegasus yelled, the servant nodded and ran fron the room. By this 

time his dear wife had awoken, quickly he explained things and they ran to 

where the child was kept.

***

      A small child woke up slowly, his body felt tired and hurt some. The 

child looked up to find himself looking into a pair of concerned brown eyes, 

he blinked and so did the eyes.

      Something felt wrong and the child felt great sorrow, and what more 

his entire body felt wrong.

      'For one thing I should be dead, and why am I little boy of all things' 

he thought confused and bewildered, but that was all he remembered before 

this moment... everything was a blank.

      "You've been asleep three weeks little one, can you tell us your 

name?" the owner of the eyes asked, he had purple shoulder length hair and 

he seemed kind.

      "I don't know," the child said, then he broke out crying and a kind 

woman comforted him... but he couldn't shake that feeling of wrongness 

about his body.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two- Reaction

      "You better get better," a male youthful voice sighed, a teenage boy of 

sixteen years old sighed. He had silvery-gold hair and deep sapphier eyes, he 

wasn't very tall just over five feet, he dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans 

and white sneakers.

      His name was Maximillion Pegasus Jr, or Max to everyone. He had 

been adopted by Maximillion Pegasus when he was two, he had full blown 

amnesia of his first few years of life. When no trace of who he was was 

found his father had adopted him, sadly his new mother had died a few 

months later of a terrible disease.

      His life had been pretty lonely after his father had left six years later 

in a search to bring his mother back to life, three years later he returned 

with the millenium eye... he knew all about it. Max knew all about the 

millenium items and there abilities since his father wanted him to know, 

wvwn with this information he still loved his father.

      Since his fathers millenium eye had been stolen he had been in a 

coma, he was now running his fathers fortune.

      Max sighed as he watched his fathers sleeping face, he was alone 

again... and another thing it was boring running the company.

      "Sir?" a voice said, Max turned to face one of his fathers many guards 

and raised his eyebrows seeing that it was the chief of security.

      "Yeah?" he asked tiredly, maby if he wished hard enough the man 

would leave him alone.

      "The papers for your transfer to a Japanease school arrived, I have 

them in my hands," the man said, Max smiled relieved that it wasn't 

somethig bothersome. Since home was so empty between tutors and 

bussiness he had gotten permission from his temperary guardian to transfer 

to an ordinary school, he was going to be attending Domino High.

      "Thanks, pass them here," he said and the man passed them to him, he 

quickly leafed through them and smiled. Everything was here, and while in 

school in Domino he woould be living with his guardian.

      "You may go," he said seeing that security was stil there, he then 

blinked and wondered where his guardian was.

      'Where is Setsuna, oh well' Max thought and he shrugged his 

shoulders, with nothing else to do till she arrived he began to work once 

again on the designs for one of the new cards the company planned to bring 

out.

      "Serenities heart, magic card," he whispered, this magic card he 

designed looked like a silver crystal, it would allow you make one monster 

twenty percent stronger for two turns in both attack and defence, when 

published there would be only five in existance and he would have one of 

them.

      "Hikari Magician, Spellcaster," he said looking over his next design, she 

looked like a wizard and she had the attack power of 2300 and defence 

2000. A secret of this card was that if you had the dark magician on the 

playing feild as your own both monsters attack and defence would go up 

even higher, he loved to surprise people with things like this.

      He smiled as he looked over his other designs, he had a feeling that 

these new cards would cause alot of surprises for people.

***

      "Yugi," a voice called, sixteen year old Yugi smiled as he saw the owner 

of teh voice. It belonged to Anzu his best friend since childhood, but he then 

noticed the slightly worried look on her face and frowned.

      "Anzu, whats wrong?" he asked, she caught her breath and began to 

walk to school with him.

      "You haven't heard?" she asked, he shook his head no.

      "No I haven't, what is it?" he asked, she looked slightly nervous but 

told him.

      "I just found out that Pegasus has a son and he is coming to our school 

to attend, hes running Pegasus company till he recovers," Anzu told him and 

Yugi gasped, he hadn't known that Pegasus had a son... and why was he 

coming here.

      "What, why would he want to come here?" Yugi asked, he felt Yami 

stir at his worry.

      Don't worry Aibou, we'll find out and if he tries to hurt you he'll have 

to face me Yami said, Yugi frowned slightly but knew the darker spirit 

would protect him.

      For all we know he could be a nice person, we should give him a 

chance Yugi said to his other half, Yami nodded but instead of going back to 

his soul room stayed close to Yugi in case he needed to dual Pegasus son.

***

      'Maby I should of just keep on using Tutor' Max thought with a 

sweatdrop, as soon as he had entered the class and they learned his name 

the class had started to act weird. Many girls began to look weird and many 

looked at him in awe, he felt nervous at all the attention.

      Some though looked at him with disinterest, and the one he knew was 

Kaiba (from descriptions) looked at him with almost hate.

      'I'll have to avoid Seto Kaiba, I don't like the way he's looking at me' 

Max thought, finally the teacher pointed him to his seat and he quickly took 

it.

      'Please let this day go quickly, the way this is going I'll never make 

any friends' Max thought sadly yet kept his face clear of his fear and 

nervousness.

TBC

Errr... okay definately weird, if you havn't figured it out Max is Usagi. Later 

chapters more from Sailormoon series show up, i would also love fanart, 

ideas and reviews for any of my stories.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Sugar-chan Li Xiang, she sent me a link to 

fanart he/she did for this very story. So enjoy, oh yeah to see fanart go to 

my webpage and people send me links to fanart that you made if you want 

me to put it on my sight.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Confrontation of the Kaiba type

      Max sighed as he sat under a large Oak tree, it was lunch time and 

already he was reconsidering his idea of going to a real school. Students were 

either advoiding him altogether or being annoying, he hadn't realized other 

people could be like that.

      He ran a slim hand through his short spiky hair ( like in your picture 

sugar-chan) and sighed again, he really wondered if going to school was a 

good choice. 

      After eating the small lunch he had packed he pulled out his newest 

designs, to tell the truth he had designed many of the cards over the years. 

To himself it wasn't as if he created there images, it was as if something was 

giving them to him so that they could be real in this world.

      He grinned at such a weird thought, there was no way he could tell 

people that since they would think he was demented or something.

      'Of course dad had the millennium eye thingy and it defied reality, and 

I really can't explain its mind reading abilities when he showed how it used 

to me' Max thought slightly sadly, he knew in the back of his heart that the 

only way for his father to awaken from his coma was to put the millennium 

eye back.

      'Its unfair, first I lost mom so early on after being adopted and now 

I'm really loosing dad' he thought and he felt a tear slipping down his face, 

quickly before anyone saw it he wipped it away.

      'I have to stop thinking such depressing thoughts, anyway i have to 

get these drawings done for the meeting tomorrow' Max thought biting his 

bottom lip softly, pulling out his art supplies he began to work on them 

bringing them to life as he saw them in his dreams.

***

      Bakura watched the new boy from some bushes, unlike Yugi and Seto 

who thought of Max with suspicion he thought of Max with curiosity. Also 

his own Yami wanted to meet Max, he had to blink at that.

      Usually his Yami just took over doing whatever he wanted and it was 

Usually something evil, but for some reason his Yami was satisfied to let Bakura control the body while watching the new kid.

      (Yami what's so interesting about him, that is other then the fact that 

Pegasus is his father?) he asked his darker side, to his surprise his Yami 

answered.

      ((There is something about him, something that tugs at my ancient 

Memories)) Yami said, Bakura had to blink at this. He knew that before the 

soul had been trapped inside the millennium ring he had lived in ancient 

Egypt but unlike Yami Yugi he hadn't been a noble, but like Yami Yugi his 

memory was mostly gone from his past life.

      (Really, do you have any idea of what it could be?) Bakura asked, 

Yami snorted.

      ((None at all, but I have a feeling that things are about to become 

Interesting)) Yami said gleefully, looking at Max once again he saw that both 

Seto and Yugi heading towards the pale haired teen, Bakura also feeling that it was also getting interesting got comfortable in the bushes he was in.

***

      Yugi everything will be fine, if he tries anything I'll take over Yami 

told his Hikari, Yugi sighed still not quite convinced that he should even go 

near Pegasus son. For all he knew Max could be just like his father, he might 

even try to get revenge on him for what happened on Dual Island... not that 

he had stolen the millennium eye.

      I truly hope he isn't anything like his father Yami, and it looked like 

Seto was ready to rip Max apart in class Yugi told the darker soul, he was 

almost to the tree to confront the pale haired teen but to his surprise Seto 

had beat him there.

      At the moment Seto had Max pinned tightly to the tree, papers were 

littered on the ground and Maze didn't look to happy.

      "Please be careful of those papers, if I loose them it will take me 

weeks to make new versions of them," Max was saying, Seto snorted and 

crushed part of one of the papers under his feet.

      "I don't care about those papers, I'm just warning you that if you try 

anything against my brother or myself like your father did you are dead," 

Seto growled, Yugi blinked noticing the bewildered look on Max's face.

      "I have no idea of what your talking about," Max said, his face was 

pale and frightened and Yugi realized that Max was telling the truth.

      "You better be telling the truth, but remember if you try anything 

you'll be in a coma just like Pegasus," Seto growled and Max nodded 

terrified, Yugi also had to gasp not realizing that Seto would do that sort of 

thing to anyone.

      Finally Seto let Max go and the pale haired boy fell to the ground with 

a small thump, Seto then stormed away not even noticing Yugi.

      Curious the spiky haired boy leaned down and picked up one of the 

papers, to his great surprise they were designs of something... designs for 

dual monster cards.

      "Oh no the papers," Max said in a panicked voice, quickly he began to 

pick them up and Yugi decided to help.

      "Here," Yugi said passing Max the last of the papers, Max blinked but 

smiled at him.

      "Thanks," Max said smiling, Max then picked up the paper Seto had 

crushed under his feet.

      "Was it destroyed?" Yugi asked, Max's faces clouded over for a few 

seconds but it quickly became a small smile.

      "One design was, but the other one is fine," he said in relief, Yugi 

decided to ask a question knowing that the other teen wasn't up to another 

confrontation.

      "Did you draw them, the duel card designs?" he asked, Max nodded 

and slipped the designs into a small backpack and then put away his art 

supplies.

      "Yeah I did, I design cards for the game all the time and these ones 

are going to be released in a few months," Max said, Yugi felt even more 

interest.

      "Cool, they look great," he said truthfully, Max laughed a bit 

embarrassed.

      "Thanks, but I wish I knew what that guys problem was though," Max 

said frowning, Yugi decided not to fill the other boy in what Kaiba had been 

about.

      "Don't worry Max, by the way my name is Yugi," Yugi said, Max smiled 

and they shook hands. As there hands touched Yugi swore he felt a shock go 

through his body, it was probably his imagination.

      "Nice to meet you Yugi," Max said, it was at that moment the school 

bell rang and they both ran for there next class. Neither noticed Bakura exit 

bushes nearby, or the strange look in his eyes.

TBC

It's not a long chapter but chapters will get longer, I would love fanart. 

Because of all the viruses through email put a link to the fanart in the 

Review section that you wish for me to put up, I have one fanart for this 

Series on my web page.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 4

Konnichi wa, here is yet another chapter. With review and emial talks with 

Sugar-chan Li Xiang I have decided who Max will end up with, you won't 

find out right away soplease don't be annoyed.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- Yami Bakura... saves the day?

      Max sighed in relief as the school day ended, while he he ahead of the 

rest of the students it was still a hard day. He had gotten hard looks for 

knowing too many of the answers, he had the feeling that teh bullies would 

make him pay for knowing too much.

      He was short compared to most teenagers and with his pale 

complexsion a subject to bullies, that was the reason he had been pulled out 

of school and given tutors in teh first place.

      Max shook his head away from these thoughts, he shouldn't have to 

remember those hard days in elementary school. He got out of his desk and 

gathered all his things, then he ran for his locker.

      'This can't be good' max thought noticng some tough looking kids by 

his locker, nervously he walked up to them.

      "Escuse me, can youmove some so I can get to my locker?" he asked 

them politely, the biggest of the bunch with green punk like hair sneered at 

him.

      "Well well, if it isn't the new pale freak at the school," the much taller 

teen sneered, Max wimpered slightly as he was slammed against a locker.

      "What should we do to him boss," one of the other teens said, cruel 

laughter followed.

      "I have an idea," the one called boss said, the tall one gripped Max in a 

head lock and forced him through a neatby door.

      "Were going to give you a new hairstyle nerd," the tall one said, more 

laughter followed. Suddenly Max found himself thrown across the room and 

he hit a wall, he gave a pain filled gasp but thankfully nothing was broken... 

yet.

      "Why, why are you doing this?" Max asked, he was scared of of his 

mind at what they would do to him but he truely wanted to know why.

      "Why... you ask why, its people like you that make people like us look 

stupid to our parents," one snarled, the other bullies agreed smirks on there 

faces.

      "Those no reason," Max whispered as the bullies pulled him up again, 

the last thing he remembered was being smashed into the wall harder and 

being pulled towards a toilet stall.

***

      "Hey, whats going on?" Bakura asked, a large amount of people were 

gathered outside the boys bathroom but none were going inside.

      "Zen and his bully group are giving the royal new treatment, the new 

kid is really getting it," a boy told him, Bakura felt his eyes open wide... even 

he hadn't gotten this treatment but he had heard of it.

      "Get out of my way," he said startling those around him, they looked at 

him in surorise but made a path to the door for him. As he entered the 

bathroom he once again found himself a captive in his ow mind, his Yami 

had taken over.

***

      Yami Bakura sneered as he saw the bullies drag Max to the bathroom 

stall, he didn't know why but he couldn't let them hurt the pale teen any 

more.

      "Put him down if you know whats good for you," he told him, startled 

the bullies turned and laughed seeing him.

      "Well well, its looks like the other pale freak has decided to come save 

the new freak," one of the teen smirked, cruel laughter followed.

      Yami Bukuras eyes narrowed seeing Maxs condition, then a smirk 

came to his face. Out of his pocket he pulled his dual monsters cards, a 

monster scaring them would make him feel good. But with Yugi with his 

Yami he couldn't send them to the shadow realm without repucations, oh 

well it was a sacrifice he could make.

      "I'm not exactly the person you think I am," he said with a smirk, it 

was then that the bullies noticed his voice was different... the room seemed 

to become several degrees colder.

      "You just stepped in my palor mortals," he sneered and he activated a 

card with his shadow cards, throwing a card out it bacame a real life 

monster... even if it was a bit see through.

      Screaming followed as the monster closed in on the boys, Yami Bakura 

wanted to laugh at there pitful emotions... how weird modern day humans 

were.

      Finally they dropped Max to the floor and ran out of the room, Yami 

Bakura gave a small laugh and recalled his monster. He quickly returned teh 

card to his deck, he then walked over to where Max lay.

      Yami Bakura frowned seeing the bruises forming on Max's pale skin, it 

also looked like he had a slight concussion from being slammed into the wall.

      "I can take care of that at least," he muttered darkly, he leaned 

forward and lay a hand on Max's forehead. He gasped as a shock seemed to 

run through him and then a warm feeling, he shook his head to clear away 

whatever he was feeling.

      Concentrating his powes he got rid of the concussion and the headache 

Max would of had waking up, he also made most of teh large bruises heal.

      'Wait a minute why am I doing this, this is the type of thing Yami Yugi 

would do' he thought in surprise, this was way out of character for him.

      Then an image flashed through his mind from ancient Egypt and he 

smiled, whatever that memory was of (he still couldn't tell it was so blurry) 

it made him feel a spark of long ago happiness... and being near Max was 

making him to start remembering.

      "Sleep well for now Max, maby when you wake up you'll be able to 

tell me why I want to protect you," Yami Bakura whispered, then not 

knowing why almost on some long ago instint he leaned down and kissed 

Max gently on the forhead. {fanart for this scene please}

      'Max' he thought with one of his rare real  smiled, he then gave back 

control of the body to Bakura who hadn't seen any of this.

***

      When Yami Yugi got to the bathroom he frowned, no one was there 

but he was sure he had felt shadow realm powers.

      What is Yami Bakura up to this time? he asked himself, since there 

was no more threat he gave back control of the body to Yugi.

      I don't know Yami, but i have a feeling that things are about to get 

alot more interesting Yugi told Yami, Yami could only nod feeling it to.

      For good or bad I do not know, hopefully it is good he said as he 

retreated to his soul room, he also knew that he would have to comfront 

Yami Bakura about using his shadow powers at the school.

***

      In the Juuban area of Tokyo Japan a woman who looked around 

twenty stood in front of a hot fire, her raven hair fluttered around her 

slightly from the fires heat.

      "You've his this long Usagi but i will find you, we the inner scouts have 

eternity to hunt you down. And then all will be as it should be, as we see fit," 

the woman sneered, laughter filled the air.

TBC

Umm... okay, I was on a sugar rush for this chapter. Anyway you can tell 

that things are starting to happen, and before you ask yes the inner scouts 

will show up in later chapters and we will find out what all the outers are 

doing. Oh yeah for fanart put links in the review section, I'll put them up on 

my webpage as soon as I can.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 5

Konnichi wa once again, I am surprised at all the good reviews i am getting 

and still getting. Anyway I am having tons of fun working on this fic, oh 

yeah someone please give me fanart. To send it to me put a link to your art 

in your review, then i'll put it on my webpage.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five- New friend and Watchful Pluto

      The first thing that Max became aware of was an annoying ticking 

sound, not wanting to wake up he rolled over placing his hands over his ears. 

The dream he had been having was great, there was no way in real life he 

could be on the moon.

      Suddenly something pressed against his face gently, he screwed up his 

mouth as it began to tickle.

      "Don wanna wake up," he muttered still half asleep, the tickling 

stopped for a few seconds then began once again.

      "Wake up sleepy head," an amused voice said, Maxs eyes snapped 

open realizing that he was not at home in bed.

      To his startlement he found himself staring into soft brown eyes 

surrounded by pale white hair with a purple tint to it, he blinked and the 

face moved away.

      "Who?" he asked, the face belonged to a boy his own age and was cute 

also... he blinked at that strange thought. The boy smiled slightly and for a 

second he saw a flash of relief, frowning he remembered what had 

happened.

      "You can call me Bakura, Ryou Bakura," the other pale teen said, Max 

grinned then winced feeling pain from a bruise.

      "Well I'm Maximillion Pegasus Jr, but everyone calls me Max," he said, 

Bakura then shook his hand.

      "Well its nice to meet you when your concious, when I dragged you to 

the nurses office you were out of it," Bakura said, as the other boy spoke 

Max noticed a slight accent to his voice.

      "Thanks, I only wish I knew what happened after I was knocked out," 

Max said and began to sit up, to his surprise Bakura helped him up.

      "Well nothing much happened after, I came and got the bullies to 

leave before they hurt you more," Bakura told him, Max smiled not noticing 

Bakuras slight nervous look.

      "Thanks Bakura, would you be my friend?" Max asked and he felt 

slightly silly asking this, here he was age sixteen asking like a little kid for 

someone to be his friend. To his happiness Bakura smiled, he then nodded at 

Max.

      "I would love to be your friend, as long as you'll be mine," Bakura said 

with a grin, together the two laughed.

***

      "Really, I can make it home myself," Max protested, Bakura raised an 

eyebrow knowing how hurt Max truely were.

      "Really, and thats why your wincing with every step you take," Bakura 

pointed, it was an hour since Max had woken up and Bakura had gotten 

permission to walk Max home.

      "..." Max said with a slight scowl, Bakura knew he had won this battle.

      ((Make sure he goes straight to bed when he gets home)) Yami said, 

Bakura for once found himself agreeing.

      (Why did you help him Yami?) Bakura asked, to his surprise he felt 

slight confusion from the darker spirit.

      ((I do not know why, all I know is that Max is special in some way and 

is connected to my past in some way)) Yami told, then his Yami shut the door 

to his soul room closed leaving Bakura lone in his mind.

      'Something special, yes there does seem to be something special about 

Max' Bakura thought with a small smile, finally they arrived at the small 

house Max was staying at.

      "See you tomorrow Bakura," Max said, Bakura nodded.

      "Sure Max, take it easy," he told the slightly shorter teen, h then 

walked home knowing that school would be over for today.

***

      In a place untouched by time and space a green haired woman smiled 

sadly, she was Sailor Pluto the guardian of time... and yet she had been 

unable to help Max.

      In the past she knew that something had twisted destiny and changed 

everything, the inners had killed innocent humans and there princess had 

tried to kill herself. She had tried to stop all this but she was somehow 

denighed and stuck in the gates of time, she had dispared thinking her 

princess dead.

      The inners had been turned evil somehow and left the posts as 

protectors and lived normal lives, but she knew that they hunted Usagi 

especially since they would not grow old because of there powers.

      The outers and herself had left Juuban knowing that it was only time 

before the inners tried to kill them, then six year later she was shocked to 

find something.... her princess was alive.

      Of course she shouldn't say princess now, she should say prince. She 

almost had to laugh at that, somehow the crystal had given Usagi a new 

chance at life as Max.

      Max was still lunarian but the immortal and non human part of him 

would stay asleep for quite a few more years, hopefully till his powers woke 

up even a bit she would protect him with all her might... and after that till 

teh end of time itself.

      When Pegasus had gone into a coma (she didn't know why and it 

vexed her) she had grabbed at the chance to become Max's guardian, now 

she was close enough to protect her prince from evil.

      'But now something is interfering with my powers to protect Max, all 

of a sudden I couldn't leave the time gate and my view of the school in the 

time gate was blocked' she thought perplexed and the feeling that something 

would happen didn't go away, it was getting worse... and since the bathroom 

insisdent she had found herself trapped here.

      "I will watch you the best I can my prince," Pluto wispered but knew 

that it wouldn't work much longer, even as she watched the timelines 

clouded over... soon she wouldn't be able to even watch her prince.

TBC

Blinks and looks at Plutos part in story, sighs in frustration. I've never been 

good at writing parts with Pluto, but hopefully it isn't too bad (looks around 

nervously for evil fans).

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 6

Special thanks to Sugar-chan Li Xiang for the two fanart pics given to me and put on my webpage.

Well you'll notice I updated two chapters this update, it would of been more 

but my home computer has been acting wacked. Anyway... sigh, I hope you 

all enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah this chapter is weird, we get to see some 

things from the past from peoples dreams and memories.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- Memories

      Kage slipped through the halls of the pharohs palace, he was a street 

thief and was very good at his job. He ran a slim hand through his pale hair, 

it was white with a pale purple tint to it. He knew that people such as 

himself were not welcome here, if the guards caught him he was good as 

dead.

      Thankfully the Phoaroh was not at the palace tonight, he was playing 

in the Shadow realm in another area. He shivered at the thought of the 

shadow realm, how he wished he could play those games of darkness... but 

peasents were denied the game.

      "You walk in the shadows," a soft voice said, Kage gasped and spun 

around a slim sharp knife in his hands. He looked around yet saw no one, a 

soft laugh filled the air.

      "Where are you, show yourself," Kage snarled, he heard the sounds of 

soft footfalls on the stone floor. Finally a figure stood in front of him, he felt 

a slight blush come to his cheeks.

      A person stood there, he was just slightly shorter then himself clad in a expensive white cloak hiding there face from the world, but right away Kage knew who he was.

      He was the Phoarohs advisor and personal guard, he was one of the 

most powerful people in Egypt next the the ruler of it. He had heard many 

things about this boy, he was said to be very powerful and able to control 

the shadow realm... the creator of the millenium items.

      He was Hikari, and it was said he was the Phoarohs lover.

***

      Bakura woke up with a soft gasp sweat rolling down his pale face, he 

pushed damp hair off his forehead. He had not expected a dream such as 

that, and he suspected it had not been his dream... but his Yami.

      (Yami, what was that?) he asked curious, he knew that there was a 

great chance that his Yami would become violet and shivered slightly. In the 

beginning his Yami had beat him in anger, then finally his Yami had 

stoppped and Yami Yugi had... well had spoken to him.

      ((A memory, a long ago memory)) came the reply, to Bakuras surprise 

Yamis voice sounded sad... almost like he was about to cry.

      (Why did I dream it, and who was Hikari?) he asked, then to his 

surprise his Yami took physical form beside him. There was a sad wistful 

look on his face, it was something Bakura never had seen before.

      "Hikari was something special, there was really no way to explain 

him... he was of the darkness and also of the light," Yami said, then Yami 

sighed and vanished back to his soul room slamming the door shut behind 

him.

      'Yami and myself are getting closer, hes trusting me more or he 

wouldn't tell me such things' Bakura thought, yet he knew that there was 

more to it then that. In that memory he had felt as if his Yami and himself 

were one and complete, he knew that he was half of one soul and Yami was 

the other half... would they ever be totally complete.

      "Yet what happened to this Hikari, and why did he feel so familliar," 

Bakura thought and then he yawned deeply, he eyes began to fall and he lay 

on his bed again.

      Finally he drifted back to sleep his minds slippng to someone in 

present time, someone known as Max.

***

      Kage yawned as he slowly woke up, he smiled and snuggled closer to the other person in the bed who was still asleep. He breathed softly letting his hand gently carass the pale skin of his bedmate, his lover.... Hikari.

      He didn't know how they had become involved, he was a street rat and Hikari was the most powerful person in Egypt... right next to the Phoaroh.

      He smiled softly, he had never expected to meet someone as wonderful as Hikari. There first meeting had ended strange, he had been escorted out of the palce by Hikari himself, then not knowing why he had continued to sneek in just to see Hikari again.

      For along time he had never seen Hikaris face, and apparently no one not even the phoaroh had seen his face. Then one night Hikari had pulled off his cloak and hood, and underneath was perfection.

      He had always thought that Hikari was terribly scared or something, that could be why he kept himself hidden with cloak and hood. But he knew the truth now, Hikari hid himself to protect himself for he was too inviting a target with his looks.

      Suddenly Hikaris body shifted and turned, Kage blushed slightly finding himself looking into those strange yet beautiful blue eyes.

      "Morning," Hikari yawned slightly, Kage grinned and pulled the shorter boy into a kiss.

      "Morning love," he replied once they finished there kiss, Kage looke toward sthe window and saw the the sun would be rising in a few hours.

      "Its time for you to leave again Kage, I wish that you could stay but you know what would happen," Hikari sighed and Kage nodded, everyone knew that yugioh the Phoaroh wanted Hikari and didn't want rivals for his love.

      "Tomorrow night then," Kage wispered and Hikari nodded, quickly dressing Kage slipped into the shadows seemingly vanishing from sight... even with that cover he still had to be careful.

***

      In his sleep Bukura gave a brief sigh and smiled deeply and happily, his unconcious mind brought him through the ancient memories of his Yami when they were truly one and happy.

      Finally dawn broke and birds began to sing, when the alarm went off Bakura gave a soft yawn. He stretched not remembering much about those strange dreams he had been having, but he could remember beautiful blue eyes and the intense feeling of true love.

TBC

Well that was cool, anyway Kage means Shadow and thats Yami Bakura spast name and if you havn't figured out who Hikari is I'm dissapointed in you. Anyway if you have fanart for this fic leave a link for it in the review section, i check every few days for such links

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 7

Right now this is my fav fic... mostly because I'm actually getting bits of 

fanart for it (glares at artists who havn't left links to art for this story). 

Anyway here is the next chapter, oh yeah i'm going to try to get a chapter a 

week out and if a miss a week you'll probably get two chapters the next 

week.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Enter the Icy Maiden

      "Ahhhhhh!" Max screamed as he qoke up, he glared at his alarm clock 

and swore under his breath.

      "I am so dead if I'm late," he cried getting ready, he almost forgot to 

grab the things he needed for class and teh company meeting right after.

      As he ran out of the house (he remembered to lock the door) he 

grabbed an apple, as he ran to school he truly hoped he wouldn't get his first 

detention on his second day of school.

***

      Icy blue eyes stared at the Domino high school with disdane, pale lips 

smirked slightly. The owner of these features was a woman around twenty, 

she had short dark blue hair and an aura of malice seemed to surround her.

      Suddenly a beeping sound interrupted her thoughts, a flash of 

annoyance flashed across her facw but quickly faded. With a sigh she pulled 

out a small device and opened it, a blond haired figure looked back at her 

from the screen.

      "What is it Minako?" she asked, the blond smirked.

      "Whats your statis Ami?" Minako asked, the blue haired woman 

sniffed.

      "I'm in the area Rei thinks the ditzy princess is in, but I have no idea 

of why Usagi would hang near a high school at her age and she always hated 

school?" Ami told her, Minako gave a short chilling laugh.

      "Who knows what that baka thinks in that tiny brain of hers, she 

knew that it was only time till we found her and controled her for eternity," 

Minako sneered, Ami nodded.

      "Who knows, anyway I have to go or I might blow my cover," Ami 

said, Minako the senshi of Venus nodded.

      "If you find her contact Mamoru first, he wants to teach her a personal 

lesson before we start on her," the blond laugh, Ami nodded knowing of the 

many things the earth prince planned to do with there way ward princess.

      'Raping her till Chibiusa is born is one of them, and I know from when 

we had some fun that he has a kinky mind' she thought, she said goodby to 

the senshi of love and put away her communicator.

      'You can't hide much longer Usagi' Ami smirked, she then headed into 

the school where she was teaching for the next month while she searched.

***

      Max sighed in reliefwhen he made it to his classroom in time, he had 

over slept (his alarm clock didn't go off) and Setsuna hadn't been home to 

wake him up.

      As he readied his school supplied he wondered where his guardian 

was, usually she was only gone a few hours at the most and she had been 

gone all night.

      'Another mystery of Setsuna Mieu' he thought with a wry smile, there 

were many things he did not know about that green haored red eyed 

woman.

      Once he had his things ready he turned to look at his new friend, 

Bakura smiled at him cheerfully. He felt a strange feeling rise inside him and 

he forced himself not to blush, what was it about Bakura that did this to him.

      "Wheres the teacher?" he asked the other pale haired boy, Bakura 

shrugged.

      "I have no idea, maby sick," Bakura suggested, Max blinked but knew 

that it could be very true.

      At that moment the door to the classsroom opened, the class turned 

and to Maxs surprise the vice principle entered.

      "Class I'm sorry to inform you that your regular teacher for this class 

was in an accident and won't be able to teach for awhile, now I would like to 

introduce you to the substitute for the rest of the year," the principle said, 

the students dissapointment at teh idea of a sub filled the air.

      "Hello, I am your teacher for the rest of the year and you may call me 

sensei," a female voice said, Max felt the world freeze around him hearing 

that voice and felt a chill cover him as the new teacher entered.

      'Evil has entered this room and I know its her, but why do I feel as if I 

know her' Max thought fearfully, it was a mystery but he vowed to himself 

to advoid the new teacher as much as possible.

***

      Bakura knew that something was wrong as soon as Max paled like he 

had seen a ghost, he looked at the teacher who Max had reacted to and felt a 

chill.

      ((That woman radiats evil, I'm surprised that Max can feel it)) Yami 

Bakura suddenly said, Bakura blinked and looked at the other pale teen.

      (What do you mean?) he asked, Yami sighed.

      ((You can feel it because you are connected to the magic of the 

millenium ring, but Max can feel it very well without magic by his reaction)) 

Yami explained, Bakara gave a silent 'Ohhh'.

      Finally he looekd at Yugi and the shorter teen nodded and Bakura 

noticed the millenium puzzle was glowing slightly, Yugi and Yami Yugi could 

also feel it.

      ((Evil has entered the school, I have a feeling things are about to get 

very interesting)) Yami chuckled, but before Bakura could ask what he 

meant the darker spirit retreated to his soulroom closing the door behind 

him.

      'I hope Max is okay' Bakura thought, the other teen had yet to regain 

his color but was trying to edge his desk as far away as he could from the 

teacher. He noticed That Yugi and himself were also doing it unconciously, 

now that was slightly interesting.

      He would have to ask Yugi what he had felt also later, maby Yami Yugi 

or his own Yami might be able to figure out what kind of evil this new 

teacher was.

***

      Ami smirked as the teenagers left for lunch, class had gone easily 

enough. There was still no clue on Usagis' location, but she knew she was 

getting closer... it was only a little time.

      'And now Usagi doesn't have Pluto to guard her' she smirked, it had 

taken teh combined magic of the inner scouts and prince Edimieon(Sp... nah 

don't bother) to creat the spell to trap the senshi of time.

      "Soon usagi hime, you will once again be under our control," she 

wispered, then the crystal Tokyo they wanted could come into being.

***

      Sailor Pluto cried for the first time in a millenium, the last time she had cried was when the silver millenium had fallen.

      She knew that she was a failure for she could no longer guard her prince, for now all she could do was watch the world below in the quickly fogging time gate.

      'Maby if I concentrate my power enough I can contact the outers, they will support and guard Max from the inners and there evil till I find a way to get free' Pluto thought, taking a deep breath teh sailor senshi of time began to gather all her power.

TBC

Well i hope you aren't too dissapointed, but i will try to make chapter eight 

longer and filled with conflict and some romance (hiny hint).

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 8

Cool more Yaoi in this chapter, and when the Outers show up in future 

chapters some Yuri. Anyway this fic I warn is not for Mamoru/Darien lovers, 

and for all thsoe who asked me I do not plan to turn Max back into Usagi... 

that would just destroy the couple I'm trying to put togeather.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight- Daydreams and... naps?

      A strange fantasy played out in Maxs mind, he was dressed in ancient 

Egyptian clothing and was... well making out with Bakura who was also 

dressed in Egyption clothing. The daydream was inturupted (when it was 

getting to the good part too) by a tap on his shoulder, startled he blinked 

himself back to reality.

      "Hey Earth to Max," an amused voice teased, Max blushed as he 

reconized the voice by the slight accent. Max stopped himself from blushing 

and turned, standing there was Bakura looking just as sexy as in his dream.

      'Wait a sec, did I just think he was sexy?' Max thought in surprise, he 

sighed silently to himself and wondered why he was reacting this way to the 

other teen.

      "Sorry, I'm back in this reality," Max told the other teen with a smile, 

Bakura gave a small laugh and sat down next to Max. At the moment Max 

was sitting under a shady Oak tree eating his lunch, well he had before 

falling into that great daydream.

      "You looked a million miles away," Bakura said with a wide grin, Max 

gave a nervous laugh and tried very hard not to think of that day dream.

      "I guess you could say that," Max said, he ran a hand through his pale 

hair. It was then that he noticed a the string of a necklace around Bakuras 

neck, the rest of it was hidden under his school uniform.

      "Hey, whats that under your clothing?" Max asked, he pointed a slim 

finger to the necklace. 

      "Oh this," Bakura said in surprise, he then pulled the object out. It was 

a golden object with the eye of Ra in its center in a upside down triangular 

area... it was kind of pretty.

      "What is it, it looks egyptian in design?" Max asked, Bakura remained 

silent for a few moments.

***

      Bakura was surprised at Maxs question, usually people didn't notice 

his millenium ring. He knew that there was probably a spell to make it less 

noticeable, it would also explain Yugi's millenium puzzle.

      ((Tell him Bakura, you might as well)) Yami said and that surprised 

him, usually his Yami wanted Bakura to keep the ring hidden from snoopy 

people.

      (Are you sure?) he asked, he felt an affermative from his dark side 

and then once again his Yami vanished into his soul room.

      "Hey you okay Bakura, you've gotten real silent suddenly?" Max asked 

a slight frown on his face, Bakura smiled at the other teen who stopped 

frowning.

      "Sorry, my thoughts drifted off for a bit," he lied, Max shrugged a 

small smile tugging at his lips.

      "Ha, next time I'll tease you about coming back to reality," Max said 

with a soft chuckle, Bakura joined him also.

      "Anyway this necklace is from Egypt, its called the millenium ring," he 

told the other pale teen, Max nodded and then to both there surprises yawned.

      "Sorry, Guess I'm still tired... kept waking up last night," Max said 

with yet another yawn, Bakura smiled warmly at the other teen noticing 

how cute a sleepy Max made.

      "Hey we still have fourty-five minutes of lunch left, why don't you 

take a nap now and I'll wake you up five minutes before the first bell rings," 

Bakura suggested, Max flashed him a very grateful smile.

      "Thanks Bakura, your the best," Max said in a soft voice, he yawned 

again and leaned against the tree. Less then two minutes later Max was 

asleep his face childlike while asleep, Bakura smiled at this sight.

      "Very Kawaii," Bakura wispered, unable to resist it he ran a hand 

through Maxs silk like hair. It was soft to the touch and he found himself 

blushing, it felt like something out of a dream.

      He leaned back against the tree next to Max looking at the deep blue 

sky, it was a beautiful day and nothing but the new teacher had ruined it yet 

today.

      "Huh," he said startled as something suddenly leaned against his 

shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw what it was. Max had leaned over 

in his sleep and now his head rested on Bakura's shoulder, he smiled a blush 

settling on his face. {fanart pic for this picture please}

      "Well, this isn't too bad," he told himself as he got as comfortable as he 

could, he would enjoy this as much as he could.

***

      Yami glared at Bakura from some bushes ten feet away, he didn't 

know why but the sight of Bakura getting so close to Max just drove him 

nuts.

      "What are you doing Yami?" a soft voice asked in curiousity, Yami felt 

a flush of guilt as he looked at the light side of his soul.

      "Nothing," he said guiltily, Yugi gave him a 'yeah right' look.

      "Then why did you appear and spy on them?" he asked, Yami actually 

laughed nervously.

      "Okay, maby I am doing something," he said, Yugi raised an eyebrow.

      "And?" he said, Yami looked at his aibou guiltily.

      "I don't know why but I'm really attracted to Max even if he is 

Pegasus son, and its driving me nuts seeing him like that with Bakura," Yami 

told Yugi, he didn't bother saying that he wanted to curl around Max like a 

cat and purr away the night.

      "He is really cute and seems really nice Yami, he's a good choice," Yugi 

said and this surprised Yami, did this mean that Yugi liked Max like he did.

      "You like him too?" he asked, Yugi nodded.

      "What do you two think your doing?" a familliar and annoyed voice 

asked, the two turned and sweatdropped. Standing there was Yami Bakura 

(who had just seperated from Bakura and heard everything), they laughed 

nervously.

      "Nothing," they said as one, Yami Bakura gave them a look that said he 

didn't believe them in the least.

      "I don't think so, and there is no way your going to inturrupt them," 

Yami Bakura said angerly, things began to get a little more intense when 

Yami Bakura cracked his knuckles and the millenium ring glowed slightly.

***

      Bakura blinked and looked around in confusion, for a minute there he 

had thought he had heard screaming.

      "Must be my imagination," Bakura told himself, he shrugged and went 

back to his new hobby... Max watching.

***

      Hotaru aka Saturn of the sailor senshi took a deep breath as she 

stepped off the bus a suitcase in hand, even though it had been many years 

she only looked eighteen even though she was older.

      Pluto had been able to contact her and the other two Outer senshi, she 

felt a deep excitement inside her knowing that once again she was to see 

Usagi.

      'No its Max now and hes our prince, I can't wait to meet him' Hotaru 

thought her purple eyes bright, but she knew that there would be troble... 

she knew that at least one of teh inners were already in Domino.

      "A taxi will be here in a few minutes Hotaru, then we'll head over to 

Setsunas home here," a voice said, Hotaru smiled as she turned to look at the 

green haired woman standing there.

      Micheru looked around twenty-three and was beautiful as usual, next 

to her Haruka her Koi. Haruka still had short sandy blond hair and dark eyes, 

and as always ready to fight.

      'While we're here to protect Max we will be acting as his guardians, 

good thing Setsuna arranged that if anything happened to her that we'd be 

able to look after Max next' Hotaru thought, but a thought saddened her 

though.

      When she had been younger she had been so close to the inners and 

ChibiUsa, now Chibi would never exist and the inners were evil and trying to 

take over the world... even if it meant Usagi had to be forced to be there 

slave.

      'I really hope I can keep Max safe from there evil' Hotaru thought, and 

she couldn't forget about Mamaru that bastard.

***

      In another part of Japan a raven haired man sneezed, he looked up at 

the sky with stunningly cruel blue eyes. A sneer came to his lips, soon all his 

plans for world domination would come to fruit and all they needed now was 

the wayward Usagi.

TBC

I know no confrontation but i got carried away with the romance scene with 

Bakura and Max, also the scene with Yami and Yugi... I'll just let your 

imagination decide what Yami Bakura did to them (giggle). Anyway I would 

love more fanart Rubs hands gleefully, and reviews.

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 9

I wrote quite a few chapters before writers block hit, if you notice I'm 

putting a chapter out a week. As long as writers block is gone (for this fic at 

least) I wrote as much as I could, now you'll have many chapters to look 

forward to without monthly waiting periods.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine- Bets and Discovery

      "Well, I never thought I'd meet a teacher that scares the heck out of 

me," Max said with a sigh, Bakura nodded as the two of them gathered there 

things. The new teacher had frightened every student in class by the end of 

the day, she was just creepy.

      "I know what you mean," Bakura said and he was being truthful, not 

even his Yami scared him this much.

      "I wish we could hang but I have to get to a meeting, I have the 

company to run and all," Max said with a deep sigh, Bakura watched as the 

other pale teen pulled out the folders he needed.

      "Whens your meeting?" Bakura asked, Max made a sour face.

      "As soon as I get outside, a limo is picking me up and bringing me 

there," Max said, Bakura laughed slightly at the sour expression on Maxs 

face. Then his eyes narrowed and a sly expression came over his face, he 

grinned at the other pale teen a plan in mind.

      "You know Max, I bet I can beat you to your limo," Bakura said slyly, 

Max raised a silvery eyebrow a grin forming on his face also.

      "And what happens if you loose?' Max asked with a grin, Bakura 

grinned almost evilly.

      "If I loose... well we'll think of something, but if you loose you have to 

make lunch for me for a week," Bakura told the other teen, he definitely 

didn't want to tell Max what he'd rather be doing if one of them lost.

      "Deal," Max smirked and they shook on it, then laughing they ran from 

the classroom glad that the teacher had left already.

***

      Yugi sighed silently as he watched the two pale teens leave the room, 

he didn't understand the jealousy he felt when he saw the two of them 

together.

      He winced as he felt a bruise, Yami Bakura hadn't been very happy to 

find himself and Yami spying on Max and Bakura... at least it had lasted only 

a few minutes.

      Really annoying isn't it Yami said, Yugi nodded in agreement.

      I really want to know why Yami Bakura likes Max so much, I thought 

he hated everyone Yugi told his dark half, he felt Yamis agreement.

      And I want to know why he feels so familiar, its driving me nuts 

Yami said, gathering his books Yugi left the classroom and headed to meet 

his friends.

***

      "I win," Max cheered as they got to the limo, both were breathing 

faster then normal and grinning.

      "I guess you did Max, so what do I have to do for you?" Bakura asked, 

a very fantasy and sexy scene quickly came into Maxs mind.

      'Yeah right, like he would ever do anything like that' he thought with 

inner disappointment, he really had to stop having these fantasies.

      "...." he said, Bakura raised an eyebrow.

      "..... what?" Bakura questioned, Max grinned lazily.

      "I'll think of something, in the meantime you'll have to sweat it out," 

he said with a cheeky grin, Bakura gave a small cheerful laugh.

      "I guess I will, anyway I think you should get in the limo so the driver 

will stop glaring at me," Bakura said, Max looked at the driver and saw that 

he was glaring at the other pale teen.

      "Don't worry about the driver, he does that to anyone who he thinks 

interrupts his schedule," Max said slipping into the limo, Bakura snickered.

      "I won't worry then," Bakura said, Max nodded.

      "See you later Bakura," Max said, Bakura nodded.

      "Later," Bakura smiled, Max waved good-bye cheerfully as the limo 

drove away.

***

      "She always did live a plush life," Ami sneered coldly, after a useless 

day at the high school [other then terrorizing the teens] she had been able to 

find the place Setsuna AKA sailor Pluto had lived.

      It annoyed her that she had found no hints of the princess, not even a 

bit of the silver crystals power had shown up on her scanner.

      'Usagi isn't always careful, she'll slip up sooner or later' Ami thought 

gritting her teeth slightly, at the moment her task was breaking into the 

house and seeing if there was a clue to Usagis location.

***

      In Egypt a building buried long before the silver millennium during the 

shadow realm days began to surface, a terrible sandstorm had uncovered its 

tip.

      On the tip of the building ancient writing could be seen, it was words 

put there by ancient seers.

      :He of the Light and darkness shall be born again to walk as games of 

darkness are played, born many times soulmate to one of the shadows he 

shall awaken when the contaminated warriors of the planets look for one no 

longer as they were and his true destiny shall begin:

***

      "Yes," Ami hissed her eyes like frozen ice, here in this house was all 

that she needed. She now knew why they could not of located Usagi, it could 

cause some problems to there plan but all could be fixed to satisfaction.

      "Usagi, you are our again... or should I say Max," Ami sneered, she 

laughed coldly and evilly. In her hand was two photos Setsuna had kept side 

by side, one of Usagi and the other of Max the pale teen from her class.

      She didn't know why she hadn't connected it before, it was at that 

moment she heard a car drive up to the house. Quickly she peered out a 

blinded window and growled angrily, there getting out of a taxi were others 

she hated in her black little heart.

      "The outers here to protect Usagi, I'll have to get Max while at school," 

Ami growled and gritted her teeth angrily, she smashed the pictures on the 

ground and in a swirl of dark magic teleported out of the house.

***

      Hotaru paused as she was about to unlock the door, a chill ran through 

her body.

      'Darkness, I feel dark power and lots of evil' she thought paling, she 

shoved at the front door and to her surprise it swung open.

      "Not good, this can't be good," Micheru said as they all looked inside, 

someone had searched and destroyed much of the furniture in the main 

room.

      It was then that Hotaru noticed broken picture frames by the front 

window, being careful of not stepping on anything she crossed to it.

      "What did you find?" Haruka asked frowning, Hotaru picked up the 

two pictures and looked at them. She felt herself pale as she recognized the 

picture of Usagi and knew the other was of Max, she held them to the two 

older senshi.

      "I think one of the inners were here, and I have a feeling they know 

who Usagi is now," Hotaru told them they paled as they realized the 

implications of this.

      "We have to keep twenty-four hour watch on Max, even if we have to 

use our powers to keep from sight," Haruka told them and they nodded, they 

didn't want to loose there princess... err prince to the inners evil.

***

      As Max headed to the limo that would take him home he sneezed 

twice, he blinked in surprise.

      "Funny, I could of sworn someone was talking about me," He said 

frowning, he shrugged and smiled as he spotted his ride.

***

      Bakura sighed as he looked over his homework, it was so boring and it 

didn't help that he was starting to daydream.

      'Of course those daydreams are quite interesting, but I don't think 

Max goes the same way as me' Bakura thought, those day dreams had been 

quite sexual in nature and getting quite exotic. It also didn't help that they 

were getting him aroused, it was getting awfully hot in here.

      ((Would you mind keeping such thoughts to yourself, there really nice 

and all but this is not the time for them)) Yami said, Bakura blushed heavily 

realizing that Yami had been watching his daydreams.

      'This is just not my day' Bakura thought with a groan, the more time 

he spent with Max the more his hormones were sending him crazy. The 

daydreams seemed to happen in ancient Egypt, it was getting quite 

interesting.

      "I have to get a life," Bakura said with a sigh, he heard Yami laughing.

TBC

Ohhh... sexual tension, I would put lemon scene in but then I would have to 

up the rating to R and I would loose some of my fav fans. Anyway aren't you 

all annoyed with them deleting all N17 fics (cries), I really disliked that.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness chapter ten is already here checks to make sure she doesn't 

have a temperature, anyway I love all the fans that are still reading and 

everyone who sent in fanart (Glares at those who didn't send in art).

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten- Feelings

      As the limo drove Max home from the meeting he slowly fell asleep, it 

had been a busy day and the meeting had gone on for a few hours. The sky 

was dark and he was totally exhausted, thankfully he had finished all his 

homework at school.

      'Well that was sure an interesting meeting' he thought sleepily, with a 

soft yawn his eyes fluttered and then slowly closed.. sleep claimed him.

~

      "Yami, you must be careful," Hikari told the young pharaoh in front of 

him, Yami sighed his red eyes half closed.

      "Why must I be careful with the shadow games, you play them all the 

time?" Yami asked confused, he knew that Hikari who played them all 

the time and nothing happened to him.

      "You do not understand Yami, I am of the shadows as well as the light. 

I created the millennium items and many things in my life and I have lived 

for longer then you realize, while you can control the shadow realm in the 

games it has its cost. You could loose the light part of your soul that all 

humans have there whole life, you would become as cold as the monsters in 

the shadow realm... you would become all that you hated about your father," 

Hikari said, Yami ran a hand through his spiked tri-colored hair.

      "What gives you the right to control my access to the shadow games 

and world," Yami shouted angrily, he then stormed away.

      "Because I know the shadow realm better then anyone, I as a creature 

created by the light and shadow realms,' Hikari whispered softly, shaking his 

head sadly he walked into the shadows and vanished.

~

      "Mr. Pegasus, were here," the driver said.

      Max woke up with a start as the limo drove into his guardians 

driveway, he yawned not truly thinking about his strange dream. Quickly 

he gathered his things and got out of the limo, he waved good-bye to the 

driver whoes name happened to be Fred and headed for the door.

      He stretched his muscles a few feet from the door, then he walked up 

and reached for his keys. Max blinked as the door opened before he could 

touch it, he found himself looking into dark purple eyes that were almost 

black in color.

***

      Hotaru smiled softly at Maxs surprised look, she knew that he had 

been probably expecting Setsuna not herself. Now that she was face to face 

with this reincarnation of the moon princess she could see the resemblance 

between Max and Usagi.

      In was just the shade of there eyes and a small tilt of the head, the 

hair coloring also reminded her of a lunarian coloring.

      "Ahh hi, are you friends of Setsuna?" he asked, she giggled slightly 

and let him walk in.

      'You could say that, actually Setsuna had to go on a business trip 

without warning and until she gets back I'm one of your guardians," she told 

him, he raised a slim silvery eyebrow.

      "One of my guardians, how many are actually here?" he asked, she 

giggled again at his reaction.

      "There are three of us in all, unfortunately we have no idea when your 

original guardian will get back," she told him, a thoughtful expression came 

over his face.

      "No idea, and from what I heard some of her meetings take months to 

complete," Max said with a soft sigh, she nodded. She felt bad lying to her 

prince but it had to be done, really how could she explain to him that he 

wasn't truly human and he had people after him that waned to make him 

there slave for eternity.

      "Well now that all that is out of the way I should introduce myself, I 

am Tomoe Hotaru," she said, he smiled and they shook hands. It was strange 

but she noticed that he was shorter then herself, before all this had started 

she had been young and Usagi had been taller then herself.

      "Well I'm Maximillion Pegasus Jr, but call me Max like my friends," he 

said bowing slightly, in response she bowed back. Right away she knew that 

Maxs personality was different then that of Usagi, he was mature and 

graceful... unlike his last life.

      "The other two guardians are in the kitchen, follow me and I'll 

introduce you to them," Hotaru told him, thankfully they had cleaned up all 

the mess before Max had gotten back from his meeting.

***

      Max pulled of his clothing with a slight sniff of disdain, they smelled 

slightly of sweat and it was slightly sour now.

      "Ewww, it stinks," he said crinkling his nose, he tossed it in a corner 

with the rest of his dirty clothing. He stood there naked for a few seconds 

before grabbing his bath towel and wrapping it around him, with a smile he 

opened a door across his room that led to his own private washroom.

      He quickly got the water to the right temperature he liked for 

showers, climbing in he sighed in relief as it soothed his tired muscles. 

Closing his eyes he let the water cover him, his silvery gold hair fell wetly 

against his face and he knew that when it went down like this it gave him a 

slightly exotic look... but of where he didn't know.

      As he washed his hair with soft smelling shampoo his thought went 

back to his daydream earlier, he didn't know why but they seemed more 

like memories then a daydream... that would probably explain why he had 

called Bakura Kage in the daydream.

      He blushed heavily as he felt himself becoming aroused by even 

thinking of those daydreams, he sighed and made himself not think of 

Bakura or the strange things he felt about the other teen.

      "Damn, I can't think like this... for all I know Bakura is straight," Max 

thought as he turned of the water, he shivered as cool air hit his wet skin. 

Quickly he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself, still slightly 

shivering he went back into his room.

      He dried himself off and changed into pajamas, then very tired he 

climbed into bed. As he fell asleep he realized that his hair was still wet and 

that tomorrow it wouldn't be spiky like it usually was, but he would worry 

about that later.

***

      Bakura lay in his bed silently looking at the ceiling of his room, he was 

totally confused on what he was feeling for his new friend Max. He knew he 

should feel threatened, this was Pegasus son after all. But no he felt warm 

and happy when he was around the other pale teen, it was as if he had 

found something he had lost long ago.

      ((Hikari)) Yami said suddenly, Bakura blinked surprised at his dark 

halves words.

      (The person from those dream?) Bakura asked, to his surprise he felt 

great grief and sorrow from his other half.

      ((In ancient Egypt I was in love with someone named Hikari, Max 

reminds me of Hikari)) Yami told him, Bakura frowned and an image of 

Hikari came to him and he had to admit they looked very much alike.

      (Yeah they look alot alike, but Hikari wasn't really a human and Max 

certainly is. Max wears his hair spiky and Hikari wore down and chin length, 

the resemblance is uncanny though) Bakura said thoughtfully, yet still he 

was confused on the emotional issue that was Max.

***

      Yugi lay on his bed sleepy, but unfortunately he couldn't get to sleep. 

He sighed and wished he understood what was going on with himself, the 

jealousy he felt when he saw Max and Bakura together.

      Suddenly a flash of Yamis memories came to him...

~

      A slim figure clothed in Egyptian clothing lay murdered on the floor, 

blood pooled around the pale haired teens body. Wailing filled the air, it was 

grief filled. He couldn't see the fallen ones face, he was sitting by the body 

and tears fell down his face.

      "I failed him, I failed Hikari... if only I had gotten here in time," a grief 

wracked voice cried, looking up he saw another pale haired figure dressed in 

Egyptian clothing and he recognized him as Yami bakura.

      "No we failed him," he whispered, or rather Yami whispered.

~

      Yugi came out of the ancient memory of his counterpart with a gasp, 

never had he felt so much grief from Yami... not in this time at least.

      'Who was it that died in that memory, all I know was that it was 

someone important to both Yami and Yami Bakura' Yugi thought, he wanted 

to ask Yami but knew that his darker half was resting in his soul room at the 

moment.

      "I'll ask him tomorrow," Yugi said with a yawn, then he finally fell 

asleep.

TBC

Whoah I can't believe how popular this series is, already I have fanart 

(cheers) from at least one person. I can't believe how far I got and Writers 

block still hasn't hit, anyway next chapter theirs going to be a fight scene 

and it won't end like anyone thinks evil laughter.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 11

Konnichi wa, when I first started this series I thought it would go nowhere. 

By now if your a crossover reader you'll notice most of my fics are 

crossovers... err at least half of them, I should be called the crossover queen 

(evil laughter).

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven- The Choice

      It was a beautiful day and there was still a chill in the morning air, 

Max yawned as he walked to his first class of the day. Yesterday had been a 

long day, first there had been school and then that long business meeting 

after.

      He ran a hand through his pale silk like hair, since he had let it dry 

naturally last night (he had been too tired to dry it) it wasn't spiky today. It 

fell gently to his chin giving him a slightly exotic look, and by the looks other 

students were giving him he looked pretty good with it to.

      "Bakura," he called spotting his friend, the other pale teen turned 

startled by his call. For a minute Bakura said nothing as Max ran up to him, 

Max frowned and wondered why his friend was reacting like that.

      "Bakura, are you okay?" he asked, Bakura blinked and then shook his 

head as if to clear his thoughts.

      "I'm fine, you just startled me with your hair like that. With your hair 

like that you reminded me of someone I use to know, sorry about that," 

Bakura told him, Max smiled and nodded.

      "That's okay Bakura, but for a second there you looked very pale," 

Max said, Bakura gave a nervous laugh and then they ran for class not 

wanting to be late.

***

      Bakura concentrated hard on what there teacher was saying, at the 

moment he was forcing himself not to look at Max. When he had first seen 

Max today he had bee shocked, all Max needed was some Egyptian clothing 

and he would be a dead wringer for Hikari.

      ((That was so weird, I could of sworn I was looking at Hikari)) Yami 

said, he nodded his head in agreement and he felt grief from his counterpart.

      (You really loved him, didn't you) Bakura said, it was a statement not 

a question.

      ((Yes, more then I ever thought I could. It was only a few times we 

met at first that I realized I was falling in love, he was the one to give me 

the millennium ring back then)) Yami said, Bakura blinked slightly for never 

before had his darker half told him how he had received the ring in the past.

***

      Yami wanted to cry as Yugi spotted Max that day, Max looked like his 

long lost friend... his best friend and also first crush.

      Yet he stopped himself from running out and hugging Max like a long 

lost friend, Hikari was long dead. Unlike himself Hikari's spirit had moved 

on, it had not been stuck into a magical object for a few millennia.

      He sighed to himself at the unfairness of it all, here was someone who 

looked exactly like Hikari but there was no way the long dead millennium 

item creator had been reincarnated.

      'Or is there, he told me many things about his power... but did he say 

anything about the ability to reincarnate himself' Yami thought with a frown, 

it was then that Yugi talked to him.

      Yami is something wrong, your feeling so sad? Yugi asked, Yami 

popped out of his slight depression glad that the other half of his soul had 

stopped him from falling into it farther.

      Its nothing Yugi, just concentrate on your school work he said, Yugi 

shrugged and continued on his work.

***

      Seto Kaiba glared at the pale haired boy in the class, he ignored 

Bakura and concentrated on Max. His gaze burned into the shorter teen, 

while Pegasus was out of reach he could at least make his son uncomfortable.

      He planned to have another talk with the other teen after school, he 

didn't trust the other teen yet.

***

      Max sighed n relief as the lunch bell rang, happily he grabbed his 

bento and rushed out of the classroom with many of the other students. He 

hummed happily as he walked to the same tree as the day before, maybe 

Bakura would join him again.

      He had made an extra bento today for lunch, he didn't know why but 

he had the feeling Bakura would probably forget his lunch today.

      'I wonder why I feel this way, what does Bakura mean to me' Max 

thought with a sigh, he sat down not bothering to start his lunch yet.

      Then there was Yugi who was also fast becoming a friend, the tri-

colored teen was nice and all but he didn't get the same romance like 

feelings from him. It was more like an older sibling feeling, to keep the 

shorter teen out of mischief.

      'Sort of what I felt towards that other teen in my dreams, the one that 

was called Yami and looked quite a bit like Yugi' Max thought, it was then 

that he noticed a familiar figure walking his way.

      "Bakura, over here!" he called waving his left arm, Bakura waved back 

and hurried to get to Max.

      "Hi Max, any chance you have extra food... I kind of forgot to bring 

mine," Bakura said looking embarrassed, not knowing why Max broke up 

laughing and a bewildered Bakura joined in.

***

      Ami smirked as she spied apon the two eating teens, one was Max and 

the other was Bakura. Bakura she couldn't of cared less about, Max there run 

away princess or should she say prince was her target.

      Once she had served happily as the moon brats guard, but now she 

would happily rip Maxs heart out. She still remembered the pleasure she 

had felt as she killed Usagis parents, that was the day all the inner scouts 

and Tuxedo Kamen had become evil.

      Evil had replaced there heart crystals with orbs of darkness, the 

crystals had been destroyed... not that she cared. When she had been 

captured by the evil she had been such a goodie goodie, but after they had 

replaced it with evil she was bad assed to the soul.

      She clenched her fist and used her power, a dagger of ice appeared in 

it. For this attack she had chosen her old senshi uniform, but instead of a 

white body it was ebony dark telling those she served evil.

      She gave a soft laugh, soon the little prince would know much pain 

before he was forced to do what her group wanted. Quickly she ran towards 

Max, she was going so fast she was practically invisible to the world.

      With a jerk of her dark gloved hands she jerked Max up, she rammed 

him into the tree he had been eating under. All this happened in less then 

five seconds, happily she plunged her ice dagger into his right shoulder.

      Bakura and the other students looked at her fearfully as this 

happened, she looked at then her eyes glinting. Quickly the students ran 

fearfully, they knew evil when they knew it.

      "Hey, let go of Max," Bakura demanded angrily, he leapt forward to 

attack her but with a slight twist of one of her hands she sent him sprawling 

hard into a metal fence.

      "Oomph," Bakura said as he hit, soon he lay still from the shock.

      "What are you?" Max demanded through the pain, Mercury had to grin 

seeing that this version of the long ago lunarian princess wasn't crying like 

Usagi would of.

      "Don't you know, oh well you'll learn little maxie boy," she sneered, 

then before he could do anything she pulled him away from the tree and 

threw him [hard] against the school.

      There was a sickening crack as he hit the building, he fell limply to the 

ground.

      "You can't do that to my friend," a familiar voice said, Mercury turned 

and saw that Bakura was up again and the boy Yugi from her class was with 

him.

      "Oh yes I can, nothing can stop me," she sneered, she gathered an ice 

attack and easily froze them to the spot. Soon they would freeze to death, a 

pity they wouldn't see the day when the inner senshi ruled the earth.

***

      Max opened his eyes at the words 'Oh yes I can, nothing can stop me', 

he winced feeling many bruises along his body and one of his ankles were 

probably broken.

      "Bakura, Yami," he called in a panic as his two friends were frozen, 

crystal like tears fell down his face knowing that there was no way he could 

escape this dark garbed evil woman.

***

      Mercury walked over to the limp Max and easily picked him up, he 

was banged up from her throwing him but not enough for her liking.

      "See your little friends, there going to die and its all going to be your 

fault," she said laughing cruelly, he shook in anger rage showing in his 

sappier eyes.

      "You won't get away with this," he said angrily, she laughed again and 

slammed him against the building creating a web of lines in the cement.

      "I already have," she whispered with a smile, Max finally fell 

unconscious.

***

      Max looked around bewildered, the last thing he remembered was 

being attacked by that weird woman.

      "Where am I?" he asked himself bewildered, he found himself in a 

dessert surrounded by pyramids... somewhere in Egypt probably. Looking at 

the sky he finally noticed that it was night, a full moon shone brightly.

      "Your in Egypt of course, in a place long forgotten," a voice said, it 

sounded very familiar so he turned. His eyes widened in surprise when he 

saw the speaker, it was himself... or someone who looked really like himself.

      The person looked exactly like himself, even his hair was worn loose 

to his chin like himself [Or at least how it was today]. He wore ancient 

Egyptian clothing that looked great even if they were a few millennia out of 

style, on them though was a strange eye design.

      "Actually this is your unconscious mind, just blending a few 

memories," a female voice, startled Max turned to see a very beautiful 

teenage girl with a  strange marking on her forehead.

      "What's going on, who are you?" he asked confused, the two other 

people walked up to him till they stood right in front of him.

      "I am Serenity or Usagi, one of your many forms you have worn when 

reborn. I am the descendent of the moon goddess and princess of the moon, I 

am here to help you," she said, he blinked and sweatdropped.

      "Ummm, okay. What about you?" he asked the Egyptian, his look alike 

smiled sadly.

      "I am Hikari, your first life and this is the true you. You have been 

reincarnated many time but this had always been the true you, now it comes 

to your choice," Hikari said, Max noted that the Egyptians sounded much 

more sure of himself then Max ever did of himself.

      "Choice, what choice?' he asked confused, the two memories of pat 

lives sighed.

      "You still have your powers from your last reincarnation as Usagi or 

should I say Serenity, her powers won't be able to help you. In a few years... 

maybe four or five they will totally activate, you will become Lunarian and 

immortal like she was. Unfortunately your friends will die, maybe Hikari can 

explain it better," Serenity said, Hikari rolled his eyes.

      "Your choice is give up your lunarian powers and everything that goes 

with it, become Hikari again to save those you love," Hikari said, hearing this 

Max began to panic.

      "You mean let you take over me, what will happen to me," Max 

panicked, Hikari groaned.

      "Not like that Max, I meant that you would still be you but more... you 

would become all that you can be," Hikari explained, suddenly it came to 

Max what the two spirits truly meant. It wasn't what they were saying that 

explained it but a feeling, he smirked as he remembered his... err arousing 

memory/dreams.

      "I accept Hikari, lets go defeat this evil," Max said, Hikari and Serenity 

smiled.

      "You'll also have my memories Max, they will help you... especially the 

memories from Usagi," Serenity told him, he nodded.

      "Take my hand Max, and let Hikari be truly reborn," Hikari said, Max 

nodded and took the Egyptian slim hand.

      'Won't Bakura be surprised' he thought, he smiled.

TBC

This is my longest chapter yet and I hoped you enjoyed it, the next few 

chapters will be funny. I also explained why the inners are evil and also tux 

boy, wonder how all the outers will react to no more lunarian Max or how 

Yami Bakura/Yugi will react to teh fact that Max is Hikari. And for the last 

time Max will not become Usagi or female again, come on people I will not 

change Maxs gender again.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 12

Wow, I can't believe it. By this point this has been going on for 

almost two months, and if people keep liking it and I don't get 

writers block it could go on for even longer.... whoah this might be 

my longest series yet in the end.

This chapter is not for Ami/Sailor Mercury lovers, but Max fans can 

cheer.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve- Cracking The Ice

      Mercury smirked as Max fell limp to the ground, she smirked 

sadisticly at how easy this had been.

      "Doesn't seem as strong as Usagi was," she snickered, it seemed 

that Max didn't remember anything from his life as Usagi and that 

meant in the coming tortures for the pale haired teen it would be to 

there advantage.

      Still smirking she reached down and held up Max's limp form, 

she chuckled slightly at how fun this was.

      Suddenly the body in her arms stiffened, startled that Max was 

concious she looked down at his face. She found herself staring into 

familiar blue eyes, seconds later they flashed gold and she found 

herself slammed twenty feet away.

      "...." She said as she got to her feet, she looked at Max who was 

standing quietly his eyes closed.

      "You shouldn't of come senshi of the planet mercury, you have 

tempted fate and have awoken something more ancient then even 

the silver millennium," Max said quietly, there was something in his 

voice that sent a chill through the senshi of ice body.

      "Who are you, what you just did was not one of the powers of 

the lunarian!" she demanded, he opened his blue eyes which still 

glowed gold softly.

      "Did you think that Princess Serenity was the first, she was a 

soul reborn of something much greater... much more ancient and 

powerful," Max said and his voice sounded more mature and slightly 

older, Mercury growled and gathered her power to take this squirt 

down.

      "Tell me who you are, why can't I feel Maxs lunarian powers," 

she demanded once again. He sighed and pointed at her, her eyes 

narrowed.

      "Fate has been changed as it was changed before, I am Hikari 

and there are no more lunarians in existance... the senshi search or 

guard something that is no more," Max said, she gritted her teeth.

      'He has to be lying to get rid of me, he must of remembered 

somehow. That blast must be from the silver crystal, that must be it' 

her frantic thoughts raced, she ran towards Max ready to blast him 

into pain and darkness.

***

      Hikari sighed sadly as mercury ran towards him, his memories 

gave him sadness for it told him how once the inners had been of the 

force of goodness (lol).

      He was Hikari once again but till Max, his heart ached to save 

his frozen friends whose time was running out. Once again his 

powers were flowing through his body and it healed and energized 

him, he would need all of this to defeat Sailor mercury. It would take 

quite awhile before his powers totally returned, but as weak as he 

was he could defeat mercury.

      "I'm sorry mercury, but I can't let you ruin my life," he said his 

eyes narrow, golden energy of ancient times sprung around his body. 

With a throwing motion the energy blasted from his body and 

headed for the ice senshi, he felt a crystal like tear fall down his face 

as it hit the senshi.

      "Goodbye my friend," he whispered sadly as the smoke cleared, 

where Mercury had stood was a deep scorch mark.

      'Oh no, Bakura... Yugi," he said eyes wide, he rushed over to the 

frozen teens and gathered the last of his energy. A golden glow 

covered the ice containing his two friends, he smiled tiredly as the 

ice began to crack.

      "I'm so glad your okay," he said in a tired voice when the two 

were finally free and concious, by this time the golden glow had 

vanished and his eyes were there normal blue color.

      "Hikari," Bakura whispered seeing him, Hikari smiled glad that 

at least one of the two knew right away who he was now. With that 

he fell forward totally exausted, darkness claimed him now that he 

was sure his friends were alright.

***

      Yami Bakura paced around Yugis living room impatiently, after 

Hikari or was it max still had saved them they had brought the 

unconcious teen to Yugis home.

      "Stop pacing Tomb raider," Yami Yugi growled, he glared at the 

Pharaoh and bane of his existence.

      "Or what you'll send me to the shadow realm, look Yami I'm as 

worried as you are. Who knew Max was Hikari reincarnated, now 

he's in Yugis bedroom and and do we explain him to our other 

halves," Yami Bakura demanded, Yami frowned and ran a hand 

through his tri-colored hair.

      "I don't know Kage, it hurt to see him die... how will he react 

when he finds out how we changed," Yami said, Yami Bakura stopped 

in surprised as Yami called him by his name.

      "I don't know either Yami, it'll be weird for sure but I think 

he'll understand," Yami Bakura no Kage said, Yami leaned back and 

sighed both wishing they could go check on hikari but there other 

halves were there..

      "Your past name was Kage?" a voice suddenly asked, startled 

the two turned to see Bakura standing there.

      "How long have you been standing there!" Kage demanded, 

Bakura gave him a look that said everything.

      "For awhile just listening, he was your koi back then... wasn't 

he?" Bakura asked softly, instead of yelling at his other Kage sighed 

sadly and plopped down on the couch next to where Yami sat.

      "Yes, I loved him with all my heart... and that's the reason you 

feel towards Max like you did... somehow you sensed that it was 

hikari,' Kage said, closing his eyes he let a single tea fall down his 

face. He hadn't cried since Hikari had been murdered, and by who he 

had never found out.

      "We were one then, that why I felt do complete in those dream 

memories," Bakura said, it was a statement not a question.

      "Yes, and Yami was also complete... Yugi was still part of him 

them. We lost our light you and Yugi after Hikari died, our grief took 

us deep inside the shadow games and we cared about nothing... we 

lost ourselves," Kage said, to his surprise he felt someone hug him 

from behind.

      "No you just forgot," a soft voice said, Kages eyes snapped 

opened and turned around. Standing there (how no one had noticed 

him awaken or enter the room he was clueless) was Hikari, he was 

still pale and exausted looking though.

      "Hikari," he whispered, he totally ignored the jealous look Yami 

was giving him.

      "And I'm going to put you together again as soon as I figure out 

how," Hikari whispered in ancient, before Kage could say anything he 

found himself in a lip lock with the pale haired teen.

      "Hey," Yami protested feeling jealous, once the kiss ended Kage 

had a goofy smile on his lips and was totally out of it.

      "Perhaps I over did it a bit," Hikari said with a slight frown, 

Kage then fainted from all the shocks from today.

***

      Bakura blinked, his dark side had just gotten the kiss he 

wanted... oh well it wasn't everyday that a past love was reborn and 

came back to you.

      "What about me?" Yami asked sulkily, Hikari rolled his 

sapphier eyes.

      "Haven't we gone over this already in the past, I like Kage so 

stiff it and give up your silly crush," Hikari said, Bakura couldn't help 

but giggle at the back talk his friend was giving the other ancient 

spirit.

      "Now Bakura, good to see your fine after almost being frozen to 

death," Hikari said, Bakura blinked and wondered what he should 

call his friend. Hikari his ancient Egyptian name even though it was 

the japanease word for light, or Max the name he had first called the 

other pale teen.

      "I guess, um... should I call you Max still or Hikari?" he asked, 

hikari giggled.

      "Well Bakura at school and around people that don't know 

about me call me Max, but anywhere else you can call me Hikari," 

Hikari said, Bakura blinked and wondered if he had just heard that 

right, he could of sworn the other teen had purred slightly when he 

said Bakura.

      "Sure," he said, looking at his friend he realized something. This 

was still Max only a bit different, but he still felt jealous of his Yami.

      "You now Bakura, your part of Kage... just seperated for the 

moment. I love you as much as I love Kage, you're the same person 

after all," Hikar said, Bakura felt himself blushing deeply.

      'What do you mean for the moment... what do you plan to do?" 

he asked curiously, Hikari giggled a wicked gleam in his eyes.

      "I'm going to make you complete again, same with Yami and 

Yugi... but for you its much more personal," Hikari whispered in his 

ears, Bakura then found himself n a deep kiss.

      He felt like he was melting into Hikaris arms, tingling went 

through his body and he felt himself becoming aroused by a simple 

kiss.

      "Hikari," he whispered as they seperated, Hikari smiled at him 

softly and bakura knew things had just become better.

      "So do you like being on the top or the bottom?" Hikari 

suddenly whispered into his ear too low for anyone but Bakura to 

hear, Bakura blushed deeply... the next few days looked like they 

would be interesting.

***

      "So she failed," a cold male voice said, tuxido mask gnashed his teeth angrily.

      "She did and paid the ultimate price, how Usagi defeated her I don't know but at least we know the princess is in Domino city now," a female voice said, cruel laughter followed.

      "Are you planning to go next?" he asked, she smirked and nodded.

      "I already cleared it with the masters," she said, he laughed.

      "I wonder how the little princess will like playing with fire" he said, evil laughter followed.

TBC

Well here is yet another chapter, thankfully I'm not getting writers block often and I'm trying to keep the chapters a few weeks ahead. Hopefully writers block won't hit me too long, that happened for a few fics and people had to wait a very long time for them. Oh yeah I won't get too decriptive on ceratin matters since people hve asked me not to, anyway if I got to decriptive I would have to raise the rating.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 13

Ahh I can't believe it, yet another chapter is here. Anyway I'm still 

looking for more fanart for my webpage, this chapter is not for Sailor 

Mars lovers. Oh yeah for lemon side stories for this series check my 

webpage, there should be one popping up soon.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen- Storm of Fire

      "Hikari," Kage shouted when he saw his other half blush brightly, 

Hikari turned to look at him an evil glint in his eyes. Quickly the 

Egyptian Tomb raider sweatdropped, he knew that look and he knew that it 

meant trouble in the future.

      "Yes Kage," Hikari said, Kage gave a nervous laugh knowing that he 

had to get out of this without getting Hikari pissed.

      "Nothing, its nothing," he said quickly, he glared at Yami who had 

a smug look on his face.

      "You two behave, I'm still mad at you for splitting your souls... 

and I even warned you about the shadow games effects," Hikari said 

glaring at them, the two Egyptians swore knowing this didn't bode well 

for them.

***

      Hikari wanted to laugh out loud when he saw the two dark spirits 

looks, he had forgotten how much fun... well being Hikari was. Of course 

he was worried on how the outer senshi would take the fact that there 

was no lunarian for them to guard now, Pluto would take it very badly.

      He shook his head and came back to reality, he would take care of 

that when he headed home tonight. Really he wasn't a wimp like Usagi or 

Serenity had been, he could easily take care of himself.

      But he knew that more trouble would be coming, even though Mercury 

was dead the other inners would come to find the 'princess' and that 

would mean trouble.

      "Hikari, can you tell us who that strangely dressed woman was?" a 

child like voice suddenly asked, the reincarnated Egyptian turned and 

saw that Yugi was in the room now and looking at him.

      "I guess I really should tell you what's going on and what type of 

things will happen, you all deserve to know," Hikari said with a sigh, 

he motioned for them to sit down.

Once they were all sitted he also sat, taking a deep breath he 

began to tell them about his life as Usagi and what these people wanted 

and about the silver millennium.

      They took it rather well, of course them laughing about the fact 

that he had been female in his last life a little annoying.

      'This has long day written all over it' Hikari thought with a 

sigh, they had of yet not stopped laughing.

***

      Yami grinned widely, he had finally stopped laughing at what 

Hikari had told them but he couldn't stop grinning.

      ~Whap~

      "Ow!" he said covering his head, turning he saw an annoyed looked 

Hikari standing behind him. Apparently Hikari had smacked the back of 

his head to make him stop grinning and laughing, looking at the others 

he saw that they had gotten the same treatment as himself.

      "Its not that funny, now stop," Hikari said huffily, then still 

glaring at them he sat down on a chair.

      "Sorry, we didn't mean to be rude," Yugi apologized, Hikari 

nodded.

      "I accept your apology, but I'll be having a few private words 

with Kage," Hikari said a dangerous glint in his eyes, Yami felt smug 

knowing that it meant Kage wouldn't be getting any with Hikari anytime 

soon.

      "And I'm going to be talking to you also Yami," Hikari said, Yami 

sighed realizing that he wasn't to get off as easy as he had thought.

      'Darn, oh well at least Hikari is alive again' he thought a small 

smile tugging on his lips, looking at Bakura and Yugi he saw that they 

had amused looks on there faces.

      "Hikari, how do you plan to merge our souls together.. and how 

will this affect us physically?" Yugi asked, Yami noticed the strange 

look on his aibous face and took a peak at Yugis thoughts.

      'Interesting, I wonder if Yugi and I would retain my form or his?' 

he thought to himself, he would have to ask Hikari about that later.

      "Hey Hikari," Kage suddenly said, Hikari turned to the other pale 

teen.

      "Yeah, what is it?" Hikari asked, Kage got up and walked over to 

the other pale Egyptian. To Yamis jealousy Kage wrapped his arms around 

Hikari, Hikari blinked as this took place.

      "We still have hours till the sun sets and you haven't seen most 

of Domino city, how about I show you around," Kage suggested, Hikari 

smiled at the other teen happily.

      "Sure," Hikari said and they linked arms, Yamis eyebrow twitched 

in jealousy. Quickly he got up and grabbed Hikaris other arm, the reborn 

Egyptian sweatdropped.

      "Not without me you aren't," he said glaring at Kage, a glaring 

contest began between the two darker spirits as they dragged Hikari out 

of the game shop.

      "Wait you guys, you don't know the way around either but we do," 

Bakura and Yugi yelled running to join them, Yami nodded and let the 

other halves lead the way.

      Hikari sighed and rolled his eyes, this still had long day written 

all over it.

***

      She smirked as she looked at the city below, somewhere in this 

city the wayward lunarian princess hid. Mercury had been defeated by the 

outers probably, but she the mistress of fire would not be so easy to 

defeat.

      'You can run, but you can't hide forever Usagi' she thought her 

dark eyes flashing, she looked forward to pushing the blonds face into 

the mud.

      'Now where would the princess be, she's older now so she won't be 

hanging at the arcades... but who knows the idiot actually might be 

working at one' Sailor mars thoughts, she knew that Usagi was terrible 

at school and had probably flunked out.

      She smirked and in a flash of black light she wore normal clothing 

instead of her dark senshi clothing, this way she could get close to 

usagi without being spotted.

***

      "This place is huge," Hikari said as they stepped inside an 

arcade, the arcade was almost the size of there high school.

He had never expected to find one so huge, his eyes sparkled as he 

looked on the wide assortment of games to choose from.

      "This is huge, I've never been here before," Yami said, Hikari 

looked at the spiky haired Egyptian with raised eyebrows.

      "Your showing me around and neither of you have been in here 

before, I'm very disappointed in you," Hikari said looking at the other 

two Egyptians, he heard giggling behind him so turned to see Yugi and 

Bakura.

      "Don't worry Max we've been here before, the problem is that every 

time we let our other halves come to an arcade they try to win at all 

the games blow all our money," Yugi explained, it was at that moment 

that the three of them noticed that Yami and Kage were no longer beside 

Hikari.

      "Um... where did they go?" Hikari asked, the two teens sweatdropped 

and shrugged.

      "No idea, but we should go find them," Yugi suggested, Hikari 

nodded and the three of them split to find their friends.

***

      Rei gritted her teeth as she searched for Usagi through a crowd of 

teenagers, so far she had no luck in spotting the odango haired 

princess.

      Suddenly she ran into someone, with a thump she fell to the 

ground.

      "I'm so sorry Miss, are you okay?" a soft friendly voice asked, 

she looked up and glared at the owner of the voice. A pale haired teen 

stood there with his hand ready to help her up, he had long messy hair 

and deep brown eyes.

      ~Slap~

      The teen pulled his hand away surprised as she slapped it, she 

glared hatefully at the boy.

      She hated this, she hated these normal humans and her stupid 

mission to find the idiot Princess. She couldn't take it anymore, she 

had to destroy something.

      "Get away from me you Baka, get away before you make me any 

angrier," she yelled, the pale teen stepped away looking hurt and she 

took that time to stand up.

      "Gomen, goman naisai, the teen apologized, Rei glared at him and 

pulled a small black object out of her sub space pocket.

      "Hmph... as if that matters anymore, your all good as dead," she 

sneered enjoying the confusion the crowd around her showed, she raised 

the transformation stick above her head.

      "Dark Mars transformation!" she cried of gleefully, black light 

cacooned her and she felt her dark powers awaken once again.

***

      Bakura gasped as dark light surrounded the woman he had thought 

wacked, he gulped I fear and paled when the light faded. It was the 

woman but she now wore a mostly black suit with a red collar and skirt, 

she gave him the chills.

      'Kuso, its one of the senshi that Hikari told us about... like the 

one earlier today' Bakura thought grimly, he looked around quickly 

wishing that one of the three Egyptians were here because unlike them he 

didn't have any powers.

      "Kuso," he said gulping, the woman smirked and raised her black 

gloved hands a cold smirk on her face.

      "Hai, and your all going to burn all the way to hell," she said 

with a laugh, fire appeared in her hands and chaos followed.

***

      Hikari gasped and a chill ran throughout his body, something was 

wrong... something terrible was happening.

      "Hikari," a voice suddenly shouted, startled he turned to see Kage 

running up to him.

      "What's wrong Kage?" Hikari asked worried, the tomb raider paused 

and Hikari saw a worried look in his brown eyes.

      "A few seconds ago I felt terrible fear from Bakura and then our 

link was cut off, I can't even feel him at the moment," kage said, 

Hikari swore in a language so old that even Kage and yami wouldn't 

recognize... this wasn't good.

      "Kage go find Yami, I'll find Bakura and whatever happens don't 

come after me," Hikari told the other pale teen seriously, Kage nodded 

knowing that this was an order and was important.

      "Gotcha," he said, spinning around Kage disappeared into the crowd 

looking for the other dark spirit.

      'Another inner scout has appeared I know, and I only know one that 

can block spirit connections between two parts of a soul' Hikari thought 

and his eyes narrowed, in a distant part of the arcade he could now feel 

the dark senshis power.

      "Mars," he hissed angrily, quickly he ran in the direction Sailor 

mars was knowing that if he didn't hurry the light side of Kages soul 

could be destroyed and that meant Kages soul would be trapped in the 

millennium ring again.

***

      Bakura yelped as a huge fireball just missed him, already his 

clothing were singed from other fireballs. Sweat covered his forehead 

and his breathing was hard, he didn't know how much longer he could hold 

on.

      He had already tried to reach Kage with no luck, as soon as he had 

tried he had felt himself becoming totally blocked from his other half.

      'Somehow this witch is blocking our connection, everyone here and 

myself are done for if something doesn't happen soon' he thought 

frowning, looking around he spotted frightened faces and crying 

terrified children.

      The dark haired senshi sneered at him, in her hands a bow and 

arrow of fire formed.

      "Say hello to the devil for me," she said with a dark laugh, he 

closed his eyes as she aimed the arrow at him and let it go.

      ~Boing~

      With a start Bakura opened his eyes, he was still alive and 

whatever had saved him had said boing... now that was a weird noise.

      "Who dares!" Mars demanded angrily, It was then that a soft golden 

light filled the air and Bakura suddenly felt safe.

      "I dare," a soft familiar voice said, startled Bakura turned and 

blinked. Standing there was Hikari, yet it was the Hikari from his 

dreams.

      Like in those dream memories Hikari wore a white cloak of Egyptian 

style, nothing could be seen of him through it.

      "Cool," he breathed, Hikari nodded and Bakura knew that Hikari had 

seen him and had been the one to save him.

      "Senshi and princess of Mars you have betrayed what was given to 

you, you have become the darkness you so dispised," Hikari said calmly, 

as he spoke everyone quickly retreated from the two figures.

      "I don't know who you are but no one gets in my way, This is a bad 

day for me and I'm going to destroy something before I continue my 

search for the princess," Mars growled angrily, Hikari sighed.

      "I am someone you know but don't know, I am of the light and of 

the shadows," Hikari said, Bakura gasped as he realized that he knew 

these exact words from Kages memories of ancient Egypt.

      "I am Hikari," Hikari finished softly, with an enraged scream Mars 

swished her hand down... Fire swarmed out of the air all heading towards 

Hikari.

      "Hikari!" Bakura screamed as the fire hit, an explosion filled the 

air and he feared what had become of his friend... and love. He whimpered 

wondering if the other pale teen was dead, all he could do was wait to 

see if Hikari had survived the fire storm.

TBC

Well that was an interesting cliff hanger, but we all know that Hikar 

will make it. And how will Mars take Hikaris powers, and the end of this 

battle will be different then the last.

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 14

This fic is still going, if you notice my chapters are slowly getting 

longer but they won't get too long. Anyway I love the reviews, now on 

with the fic.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen- Burning freely

      "Hikari," Bakura screamed, the paled haired Egyptian could hear 

his friend scream that. He couldn't believe that this was Rei, sure they 

had argued lots when he had been Usagi but... she hadn't been a monster 

like this.

      As the fire hit and covered him he stayed still not bothering to 

do anything, he smirked as the fire fizzled finally away from him.

      "Nice fire," he said in an amused voice, fire couldn't hurt him 

and it hadn't even singed his cloaked.

      Mars looked at him in a shock and amazement, the look quickly took 

to anger then to rage. He knew that she was very angry towards him, here 

he was stopping her from evil after all.

      'Now what is wrong with her' he thought, his eyes hidden by the 

robes hood glowed a soft soothing gold color as he studied mars aura.

      'By the pyramids, what kind of creature would replace a heart 

crystal with an orb of darkness in someone' Hikari thought in surprise, 

this also brought to his mind on where the two lunarian cats were... the 

inners hadn't killed them had they.

      All this had taken less then a split second and it disgusted him, 

this person in front of him had once been one of the warriors of the 

planet who had pure hearts.

      His hands clenched angrily, he could not let this darkness 

continue. Mercury he had been unable to save since at that moment 

earlier today many of his powers had yet to return, he still didn't have 

many powers back yet... but hopefully what he planned would work.

      "If you wish to fight me maiden of fire, meet me in Domino park in 

two minutes," he said calmly, she nodded and she vanished in a flash of 

dark energy.

      "Hikari," a soft voice said, Hikari turned to see Bakura climb out 

of a hiding spot.

      "Yeah Bakura," he said, Bakura frowned.

      "Be careful, I don't want to loose you again," Bakura said, Hikari 

nodded and soft gold light began to surround his body.

      "I'll be careful, tell Kage and yami that I'll be at the park," he 

said, Bakura nodded and Hikari teleported in a flash of golden light.

***

      Mars smirked as she appeared in Domino park, it was empty of 

people except herself at the moment. Suddenly a soft flash of golden 

light gained her attention, turning to look at it she saw that it was 

the cloaked figure that had saved the teen in the store.

      "So, you decided not to run away but to die," she hissed, the 

cloaked person gave a soft snort.

      "I didn't come here to die Mars, just to end your darkness," he 

said, Mar gave a chilling laugh... destroy her would he.

      "End my darkness, ha that's a laugh," she crowed, she called fire 

up in the palm of her hand.

      "I don't know how you survived my darkness but it ends now, no one 

can defeat a dark senshi," she smirked, to her surprise the cloaked 

person pulled a hood down revealing a young face... yet very old eyes.

      "Yet Mercury was defeated, and it was not the outer scouts who 

defeated her," he said calmly, Mars growled realizing what he had said.

      "You defeated her, how could a measly little worm like you defeat 

Mercury!" she demanded, the boy didn't answer but he did remove his 

cloak.

      To her surprise he wore ancient Egyptian clothing under it, the 

most noticeable thing about the clothing was a strange eye design on 

them.

      "Answer me," she growled, the boy sighed and looked at her with 

blue eyes that seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place.

      "Fight me and see," was all he said, enraged to the point beyond 

sanity by these words (hey evil seem to have a low boiling point) she 

leapt towards him her fist ready to knock that smile off his face.

      "..." She said in surprise, instead of hitting him she found him 

holding her fist back without any strain.

      Growling she cocked her other fist and punched at him again, he 

caught it just as easily. Knowing that this would be no good she tried 

to pull away from him, to her shock she found that in fact she could not 

move away.

      Looking at the pale haired teen she saw that he wasn't smiling 

now, he looked at her with those familiar looking eyes that she couldn't 

seem to place.

      "It won't do any good to struggle Rei, I am stronger then you... 

even with your powers," he finally said, at those words Mars stopped and 

stared at him in shock. How had this upstart known her true name, none 

had called her that since the day she had become evil.

      Once again she found herself staring into those deep blue eyes of 

hers, they seemed to draw her in and she couldn't seem to resist.

      "Let me go," she begged weakly, it seemed that he was draining 

away all her energy like a Youma would.

      "I can't let you go, not when you're trapped in the darkness," the 

boy said, suddenly she gasped as she finally remembered who his eyes 

reminded her of.

      "Usagi?" she said in surprise, but that was impossible... this 

Egyptian could not be the princess. Finally she felt herself falling 

forward, then she also fell into unconsciousness.

***

      A group of four ran through the streets of Domino, Bakura had told 

them where Hikari was Battling Sailor Mars. At the head of the group was 

Kage with everyone else in tow, his eyes were filled with worry for his 

koi.

      'Please Hikari be okay, I can't loose you again' he thought, an 

image from his memory flashed across his mind.

      Hikari laying limp on the ground dead and blood pooling around 

him, no one knew how Hikari had been killed that day (hmmm... that sound 

like a sequel to this series).

      "I see the park," Yugi called, they nodded and ran faster even 

though it tired them all out.

***

      Hikari sighed in relief as Mars fell unconscious and limp in his 

arms, focusing his power he undid the transformation and she soon wore 

normal clothing again.

      Licking his lips slightly nervously he slowly lowered Rei to the 

ground and sat beside her, he took a deep sigh before he began. When he 

had held her fists he had cast a sleep spell over her, she would now 

sleep for as long as he needed her.

      'Okay, I have her now to begin' he thought closing his eyes, he 

shivered slightly for his Egyptian clothing was definitely not warm 

enough for the Japanese Climate.

      'I'll change back later, but for now I have to concentrate on Rei' 

he thought, taking a deep breath he began to concentrate.

***

      Kage came to an abrupt stop as he finally found Hikari, his eyes 

widened as he came apon this scene. There was Hikari looking... well hot 

in his ancient Egyptian clothing, laying beside the Egyptian was the 

Sailor Senshi mars in normal clothing.

      Hikari was glowing a soft golden color and slowly that glow was 

covering Mars, from where Kage stood he could see Hikari chanting something that was probably a spell of some type.

      "Yami, what is he doing?" Yugi asked finally, the darker half of 

the spirit walked up till he stood beside Kage a frown visible on his 

face.

      "I think he's casting a spell, a pretty powerful one two if its 

taking this much of his concentration," Yami explained to his light, 

Kage nodded in agreement.

      "Last time I saw him this focused on a spell was when he actually 

somehow brought someone back from the dead, but I wonder what he is 

doing," Kage said, straining his ears he could catch a few of the words 

and they were of no language he recognized or knew of.

      "Kage, what language is that?" Bakura asked, he shrugged and when 

everyone looked at Yami they saw that he didn't know either.

      "Whoah!" Bakura gasped as something suddenly happened, Kage could 

only agree with the amazement he felt from the others.

      As he watched dark energy welled up from mars chest and formed 

into a glowing ball. It was mainly black with an outer shell of blue-

black light, it sent chills through him.

      "What in the world is that!" Yugi said, it reminded him of an orb 

made out of darkness... it was actually pretty freaky to think about.

      'Even the shadow realm and games feel less evil, that energy just 

feels plain wrong' Kage thought frowning, then a gold light lit up the 

are and he had to shield his eyes and so did everyone else.

***

      Hikari breathed deeply as he finished the first part of his task, 

opening his eyes he sent out his power (the gold light okay) and 

shielded the area around Rei and himself.

      Now he looked at the orb of dark power that floated above Rei, 

this was the true form of the orb of darkness.

      'I can feel that her heart crystal was destroyed and replaced with 

this, I must somehow recreate a new crystal for her' Hikari thought, as 

he thought these thoughts he continued to chant in a language so old 

that even Yami and Kage would not recognize.

      'Of course, the orb is power but can easily be converted into 

other types of energy... even light energy' he thought, he couldn't 

believe he hadn't thought of that fact before.

      Smirking he reached out a hand and actually grabbed the orb, his 

chanting increased as the dark power struggled to get away from him.

      'Not likely, even if it got help it couldn't get away' Hikari 

thought, suddenly the dark orb converted into a beautiful white-silver 

orb of light.

      Hikari nodded and pushed harder with his power, sweat poured down 

his face as he came to the hardest part... creating the heart crystal.

      "Rei, its time to be free," he whispered in ancient Egyptian, in 

his hands the energy finally changed and turned into a fragile looking 

heart crystal but he knew that it would grow stronger.

      Lowering his hand the crystal lowered with it, he sparkled with a 

pure light that all humans had. He knew that the senshi had never been 

human even after being reborn in this time, but he still didn't have his 

full powers back yet so he could only create a human heart crystal at 

this time.

      'Rei will be human but she will be free of this evil for eternity 

now' Hikari thought with a weak smile, with his powers returning slowly 

from his awakening and rebirth he was still only at half power so this 

made him very tired.

      Finally the crystal seemed to disappear into Reis chest, he gave a 

sigh of relief before he began a new chant that seemed to echo in the 

air around him.

      'Powers of time and space grant me this, give back to this child 

what was taken for her by the darkness' he thought as he chanted, he 

knew that if he didn't hurry that the golden shield he had placed around 

Rei and himself would fail. With the power around him at the moment that 

was dangerous, it would not be a pretty picture.

      Finally the final part of the spell took affect, he smiled as 

magical red fire surrounded Rei. He felt no fear as it seemed to char 

the woman in front of him into energy, he knew what was about to happen.

      Suddenly the fire turned white and for a few moments the magical 

energy inside it reminded him of ancient Egypt... a home he loved but he 

could never return to.

      "Return to what you were," Hikari whispered in Japanese, the white 

light flashed filling his shield with light energy.

      Then the light was gone and a new figure lay where the woman had 

lay, a girl of his own (or at least his bodies age) lay there.

      Suddenly her eyes fluttered and Opened, violet eyes looked around 

bewildered and a hint of fear in them. He smiled softly at her when her 

eyes rested on him, he knew who lay in front of him.

      "The evil is gone from inside of you Rei Hino, you are a normal 

human now," he told her, quickly the raven haired girl broke out crying 

in relief allowing out the griefs she had felt under the dark orbs 

power.

      As she cried he gathered his power and pulled in back into him, 

finally the golden shield around them flickered out of existence.

      Exaustion once again caught up to him that day, once when he had 

destroyed Mercury and now when he had restored Mars to the way she once 

was and replacing her heart crystal.

      "I... " he said, he would of finished that sentence but his eyes 

rolled back and he passed out in exaustion.

      "Hikari," Kage called, that was the last thing he recalled.

***

      Rei gasped as her savior suddenly passed out, her eyes widened as 

his strange clothing blurred and changed into that of a school uniform... 

the same uniform two people were wearing and running towards her.

      "Kage, is he okay?" a pale haired boy asked a boy who looked 

exactly the same as himself, she guessed they were twins.

      The other two were clearly brothers, but they couldn't be twins 

because while almost identicle one was as small as a child.

      The one who had been called Kage quickly checked out her savior, 

he gave a small smile and sighed in relief.

      "He's fine, just passed out from exaustion... after all he just used 

his powers in a big way," Kage said, the other teens sighed in relief.

      "Excuse me?" she said, she was confused at all this... all she 

clearly remembered were the evil capturing her and a few flashes of 

memory from when she had been under the dark orbs power.

      "Yes?" the one that looked like a child asked, she bit her lip 

nervously and stood up on wobbly legs.

      "Who are you all, and who's he... the one that saved me?" she asked 

pointing to the fainted pale haired teen, the four other teens looked at 

each other nervously.

      "We should discus this elsewhere, we'll answer your questions as 

soon as Hikari wakes up," Kage said, as she watched he gently picked up the 

unconcious  who she guess must be Hikari.

      "I guess, can you tell me where I am... and what year it is?" she 

asked adding the last part at last thought, in truth she had no idea of 

how much time had passed since the dark orb had taken over her body and 

mind.

      The taller spiked haired boy told her and the world seemed to spin 

around her, so much time had passed... and what had happened to Usagi who 

she had pledged to guard.

      'I have to find Usagi and beg for forgiveness, I cannot forgive 

myself for the evil I have done' the shinto priestest thought sadly, she 

had much to make up for from what she remembered when she had been evil.

      But she couldn't shake the feeling that Usagi was nearer then she 

thought, but of where the odango haired princess could be she had no 

clue.

***

      "She failed," he snorted, the corrupted earth prince looked in 

disgust at the remaining dark senshi. Only two remained, if they failed 

in there objective he himself would have to find Serenity and drag her 

back.

      First he would make her bring back the dark senshi with her 

powers, it would make her very weak but he could use that to his 

advantage.

      "Sir," a voice behind him said, turning he saw that it was one of 

the demons of this dark place.

      "What is it!" he demanded in a snarl, the demon looked at him 

unmoved by his anger.

      "The moon cats have escaped their confinement, they've gone to 

find Serenity," the demon said, he turned and swore.

      With the moon cats helping Serenity would have better chances 

against him, that meant tomorrow that he would have to send both senshi 

to capture the runaway princess before those two pets could find her.

      "Venus, Jupiter," he said, two females walked into sight there 

eyes dark and a sneer on there faces.

      "Yes," they said, he smirked, Usagi may have been able to beat a 

senshi one on one but one on two she would fail.

      "Tomorrow you will head to Domino City in Japan, that was where we 

last felt Mars energy. There you will search for the princess and 

capture her alive, we need her alive to get what we need," he ordered 

the two, the two nodded and seemed to melt into the shadows.

      'Soon, soon I will have all I want' he thought, he then laughed 

evilly.

TBC

Well here is the end of yet another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and 

this time I didn't kill of the scout (Hurrah for mars lovers). Anyway I 

would still love fanart for my website, oh yeah to read the side stories that are all lemon email me and I'll send them as I complete them.

Ja nes


	14. Chapter 15

What do you know, this fic is still going on and has my biggest fan 

following at the moment for my crossover fics. Thankfully writer's block 

doesn't hit much, and I always make sure to stay ahead few chapters. If 

this keeps going I could be done this fic, anyway by this chapter people 

will probably be wondering how long this series will be (Grins) who 

knows as long as I like the fic I'll keep on writing chapters.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen- Some of Hikari's Past (Hey people wanted to know, but 

I'm nott giving it all away)

      Hikari dreamed. He dreamed of a place he kept safe in his heart 

and memories. This was the place he had grown up, a place that no mortal 

ad ever set foot in. He knew that many thought him mortal but he was 

not, he wasn't even truly human.

      He was creature of the light and shadow realms and would always be. He was 

immortal but not in the way Lunarians were. Lunarians were immortal to a 

certain point in their lives, at that point they became mortal and 

quickly aged away into death.

      He on the other hand would never age and would look sixteen for 

the rest of Eternity, and more and that was probably why he had first 

entered the mortal world.

~

      A young boy around twelve looked around nervously, he knew that he 

shouldn't sneak out but he was just so curious about the human world. He 

knew that time went different there where the mortals lived, he could 

actually watch the millenniums go by in a heartbeat.

      But watching wasn't the same as knowing, while the human world was 

not very advanced as yet he wanted to see their customs. He himself had 

been alive since before time began, it was a boring existence.

      "Hikari," a voice said, he turned just as he was about to enter 

the portal that led to the mortal realm.

      "Bastet," he said in surprise, standing there was the cat goddess 

and... well looking like a humanoid cat. She wore clothing that no mortal 

would ever be able to copy, she was a goddess after all.

      "I knew one day you would seek the mortal Realm little one, we all 

knew that you would," she said softly, to his surprise she was not 

angry.

      "What do you mean?" he asked, all this time they spoke in a 

Language only creatures such as themselves could speak it.

      "When you came into creation we knew your destiny would lead you 

to the mortal realm, I only wish that you didn't have to be this young 

when it was time," Bastet said, he growled at the young comment.

      "But Bastet I'm not a kid, I may look like one but I'm not," he 

complained, they all treated him like a kid because he aged slower then 

the rest and looked like one still.

      "I know but you will always be a little one to me, even though we 

grew up together. The others sent me to say goodbye to you and give you 

more supplies, I'll miss you till you come home," she said, he nodded 

and the two hugged.

      "Don't worry, I'll be back one day," he said grinning, she nodded 

and they both blinked tears away.

      "I know Hikari, but when Egypt comes into existence do visit one 

of my temples and say hello," she said, he nodded and sadly she passed 

him a sack full of supplies.

      "Don't worry I will, see you around," he said, before she could 

see the tears on his face he leapt into the portal and into the mortal 

realm.

***

      A cloaked figure walked across the deserts sands seemingly 

unaffected by the suns heat, a white robe hid the persons body and a 

white hood hid the person head and face.

      Finally the person came to a stop on top of a sun dune, he smiled 

slightly at what he saw. By the river Nile a beautiful palace stood 

surrounded by the Egyptians peasants homes, he could also see the 

Pyramids on the other side of the village.

      "Beautiful," he whispered, he pulled back his hood to let the sun 

fall upon the face of a sixteen year old boy. Silvery golden hair fell 

gently to the chin of a heart shaped face, startling blue eyes shined in 

the suns light. His facial features were different, of some place no one 

knew but made him exotic and beautiful.

      'So this is Egypt, Bastet told me to visit her temple if I ever 

came here' Hikari thought with a slight smile, he had come to this 

mortal realm many thousands of years ago and learned much.

Many things he knew would boggle anyone's mind but his own, he had 

even learned things his guardians had never taught him.

      "Hikari," a soft voice said, he turned and smiled to see who it 

was. Standing there was a creature of the shadow realms, the dark 

magician in fact.

      He knew that many powerful and important mortals were playing the 

games, they were stupid in his mind. But he knew that if they didn't 

play it could be even worse, there people could be overrun by a shadow 

player and people inslaved.

      "Dark Magician," he said with a smile, the shadow creature smiled 

back before becoming serious with his eyes dark with worry.

      "I know this place of Egypt quite well so I thought to come to 

speak to you, the shadow games are getting out of control and more and 

more innocent mortals are losing there souls to it," Dark Magician told 

him, Hikari sighed and clenched his teeth angrily.

      A thousand years ago mortals had discovered the shadow realms and 

the creatures there, they found the game and foolishly began to play. 

Hikari himself had warned them of the conseciences, it looked like what 

he had warned of was starting.

      "Tell me, who is phoaroh at the moment?" he asked, Dark magician 

sighed.

      "His name is Istat and his heir is a fourteen year old named Yami, 

unfortunetely Istat plays the games and Yami has also started," DM 

(short for dark magician, its getting annoying to type his whole name 

all the time) told him, Hikari swore.

      "Stupid humans, don't they know what the darkness can do to ones 

soul," he growled, with a sigh he pulled a wrapped bundle out of his 

cloak. Unraveling it a strange ring that was of yet not complete, it was 

the last of what he was creating.

      'The millennium items, I only hope I don't have to use them' 

Hikari thought, he thanked DM who nodded and vanished back to the shadow 

realm. Sadly he put the item away, he had work to do.

***

      Hikari sighed in relief as he lay beside the Nile river as the sun 

began to lower in the horizon, he had explored the city and found much 

about the ruler of Egypt. What he found was not good, the ruler was cold 

hearted and all he time was spent in the shadow realm and its games.

      "Hey, that's my spot," an annoyed voice said, startled Hikari 

looked up to see a human boy with tri-colored hair with what looked like 

lightning bolts in it.

      "It is, I didn't realize," Hikari said not bothering to move, red 

eyes stared at him angrily.

      "I said move, you better do what I say," the boy growled, Hikari 

raised an amused eyebrow.

      "And what if I don't?" Hikari asked angrily, the boy leapt at 

Hikari ready to grind his face in the Nile rivers mud... except he found 

himself in the river instead.

      "Hey, you can't do that to me," the boy said spitting out water, 

Hikari's eyebrow raised another notch amused.

      "And why not?" Hikari asked, while the boys antics were amusing he 

was interested on who the kid was.

      "Because I'm Yami and the Phoaroh is my father," the boy said, 

then he went pale and covered his mouth realizing he had blabbed 

something bad.

      'This kid needs to be spanked to learn manners, but at least I 

know what Yami looks like now' Hikari thought, he smirked and helped 

Yami out of the water.

      "Look Yami I don't care who you are but you can't boss me around 

especially since I'm not you subjects, if you ever want to face reality 

come find me," Hikari said, before Yami could say anything Hikari was 

gone without Yami ever seeing what Hikaris face looked like.

***

      Meetings like this went on for a few weeks and the two became 

friends, finally Yami invited Hikari to the palace. He had to tell 

everyone how he met Hikari and that got him in trouble, he wasn't 

suppose to be sneaking out of the palace unprotected.

      Hikari amazed everyone even the head priest Seth (Seto lovers 

drool, FH sighs and continues to write), he could do things that many 

thought only the gods could do.

      Seth unnerved Hikari a bit though, the way the priest looked at 

Hakari almost made him blush.

      He also met a brown haired girl named Anzu who was a princess from 

another area, her family was trying to get her engaged to Yami (Like Yami 

would allow that to happen)

      Then there was Jounnichi a guard to the prince, he was a goof and 

had blond hair. Then there was Honda... Jounnichi's partner in crime, he 

was also a guard but seemed to get in trouble a lot with the blond.

      Hikari sighed as he thought about these mortals, after a few weeks 

he had found himself as Yamis main Bodyguard/Advisor... oh well it was a 

way to pass the rime and he had plenty of that.

~

      Hikari yawned and woke up, looking around startled he found 

himself one again at Yugi's house... in Yugi's bed to be exact.

      'Now I remember I passed out after saving Rei, but it was weird 

that I dreamed about my past and how I met Yami' Hikari thought, he 

tried sitting up but found himself totally exausted.

      'So tired, I guess I really shouldn't use much more of my power 

till it all returns' he thought sleepily, his eyes fluttered and the 

reborn Egyptian fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

      In a place never seen by mortals a certain goddess smiled, she had 

received word that Hikari had awoken finally.

      'Just in time to find his true love again, as soon as I get the 

chance I'm going to have to pay a visit' Bastet thought, she grinned 

evilly knowing how shocked everyone would be when they realized Hikari 

knew a real goddess.

      "I can't wait to see Yamis and Kages faces," she smirked as only a 

cat could, she had watched them in Egypt and soon they would get the 

shocks of their lives.

***

      Far away from Domino city two certain talking felines appeared, 

they looked exausted and there fur was dirty and matted.

      "We made it," Artimus said happily, Luna nodded.

      "I know, but now we have to find the princess before Edymion 

does," she told him, he nodded and wondered if he could take a quick 

nap.

      "Artimus," Luna said in a shape voice, he sighed.

      "What," he said, she glared at him.

      "Lets go," she said, he sighed again and swore in his mind.

      'No rest for the wearie' he thought, but they did have something 

rather important to do.

TBC

Ta da another chapter, anyway I hoped you liked it and I'm still looking 

for fanart.

Ja ne


	15. Chapter 16

Konnichi wa yet again, This story is going so well and my fans are enjoying 

it. Anyway before Hikari and the yu-gi-oh gang has o face the main bad guy the 

still have to defeat the last two inners and tuxido Kamen/mask, that means 

this series still had quite a few chapters left to go. WHERES MY FANART, 

PEOPLE STOPPED GIVING ME IT!

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen - Truth to fire and the evil elevator

      Hikari yawned silently as he crawled out of Yugi's bed, this was the 

second time today and it was getting a bit annoying.

      "Wow, its late," he said looking at the alarm clock next to the bed, it 

was almost eight o'clock at night and it was pitch black outside. Stratning 

his clothing he opened the door, he smiled hearing voices from down stairs.

      'Wonder what everyone is talking about, but I really should talk to Rei 

and explain what is going on to her' Hikari thought, he also made a note to 

himself to talk to the outer scouts about a certain fact. The fact lunarian 

race was gone and they didn't have to guard him anymore, they were out of that 

job now.

      Hikari hated to be guarded and protected, he could protect himself quite 

well thank you. He didn't have to use his powers to do that either, he knew 

quite a few martial arts types that had long ago been forgotten.

      His favorite was the fighting style he had learned on the island of 

Atlantis, he had grown to love that place... it had hurt him to hear that it had 

sunk below the sea. He had stayed there for two hundred years, the people had 

taken him quite well even though he didn't age like them.

      'But I grew to love other places after Atlantis's end, Egypt became a 

second home to me when I lived there' Hikari thought, but it saddened him at 

how short of time he had lived there.

      Silently he walked down the stairs to where he knew everyone was, he 

could feel them down below in the living room... also he could hear the 

television blasting.

      He walked softly so nothing would give himself away, he loved to 

surprise and frighten people. It was kind of like how cats liked to surprise 

people, he sweatdropped at that thought and knew that he had to stop thinking 

about cats or Bastet would probably show up.

***

      Speaking of which, in a realm that no human eyes had ever seen a certain 

Egyptian cat goddess sneezed.

      She quickly glared at all who snickered, her claws and a pointed look definitely stopped the male gods (evil grin, you know where she looked).

***

      Hikari blinked and then shrugged, why he was thinking of the goddess now 

he had no clue. Finally he found himself outside the door that led into the 

living room, with a silent yawn he looked into the room.

      'Interesting, I wonder why all this noise didn't wake me up though' he 

thought with a sweatdrop, he smiled though as his gaze settled on the pale 

haired Kage and nodded to himself seeing how Rei was acting.

***

      Rei rolled her eyes at the hubbub around her, they were noisy and much 

of what they said confused her. She knew that she had missed much while under 

the control of evil, but what in the world was 'Duel Monsters' or 'Dice 

Monsters'.

      What she really wanted to do was talk to Hikari the one who had saved 

her, she wanted to know how he had saved her. There was also another reason 

she wanted to know why the pale haired teen felt so familiar in those few 

seconds they had both been awake at the same time.

      "You could wake the dead with all the noise your making," an amused 

tired voice said, the room became silently and everyone turned happily except 

for Rei who turned in curiousity.

      Standing there at the door to the room was Hikari, the pale haired teen 

looked very tired but had a sparkle of humor in his blue eyes.

      "Hikari," one of the two other paled haired teens said, he had been 

introduced as Kage if she remembered right. Quickly Kage jumped up and rushed 

to the other teen, he then led Hikari to the plush chair he had just left.

      "Thanks Kage," Hikari said with a smile, Kage smiled back then sat on 

the floor next to hikari. She sweatdropped slightly at the glare Yami was 

giving Kage, she felt as if she was in the middle of a war over something.

      "Hikari, I want to thank you for saving me from the evil," she said 

finally and she bowed slightly [as much as she could while sitting], the pale 

haired teen smiled and nodded.

      "Its at least I could do, especially for one of the planet Warriors," he 

said, she blinked in shock.

      "How... how did you know that?" she asked surprised, he sighed and 

motioned for everyone but the two of them to leave.

      "Its best if I show you how I know," he said getting up, she blinked 

feeling bewildered at what he meant by 'show'.

      She gasped as he leaned forward placing his fingertips on her temples, 

a tingling ran through her body... she knew that she knew him but not from 

where.

      "This might come as bit of a shock," he told her simply, then her world 

went gold and... everything changed.

***

      Hikari groaned and fell back into a chair totally exausted, maybe using 

his power like that after using so much today was a bad idea.

      He still had awhile before his power returned to him fully, thankfully 

he knew that very soon his powers would be complete.

      He looked at the raven haired girl, her eyes were wide and she was 

breathing heavily. Sweat covered her brow, her mouth moved silently. Finally 

she snapped back to reality, her eyes stared at the pale haired Egyptian 

silently.

      "Usagi," the senshi of fire whispered, the girl looked at him with 

surprise and a terrible sadness.

      "Yes, its me," he answered her, then to his surprise she leapt towards 

him crying heavily. This surprised him for Rei hadn't acted like this in the 

past, but she was recovering from the evil controlling her.

      "Shhh... its okay Rei, everything will be all right," he whispered, gently 

he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. Finally she drifted off to 

sleep in his arms, she was exausted from all that had happened to her today.

      'Not that I'm not just as tired' Hikari thought, he leaned back Rei 

still I his arms wondering how he would break all this to the outers.

      'To think about it, why weren't they there when the inners attacked 

today' he thought frowning, he shrugged and called the others back into the 

room.

***

Speaking of that:

      Bad music blared destroying sanity it seemed, if she heard that one song 

again she swore she would scream and kill something.

      "This is so boring," Hotaru sighed, she leaned against the steel walls 

of the elevator bored.

      Since early this morning all three outers had been stuck in this tiny 

box called an elevator, they knew that people were trying to get them out... but 

so far there was no luck.

      "... " she heard the two others say, she glared at them for they didn't 

seem to mind being stuck in an elevator together.

      'It would be okay if it was just them, but I really don't want to see 

things like this' she thought blushing heavily, she groaned knowing that it 

would be a very loooong night.

      'I would say get a room, but this is the only room and I'm in it' she 

thought with a slightly depressed sigh, she started banging her head against 

the side of the elevaor (lol, fanart please)

***

      Kage smiled as he re-entered the room, he glared some though at the 

sleeping girl in Hikaris arms though.

      "Shhh, she cried herself to sleep," Hikari told them, Kage nodded and 

sat down on the chair next to Hikari.

      "She can sleep in the guest room tonight," Yugi said, Yami nodded and 

walked to Hikari. Leaning down he gently picked up Rei. He quickly disappeared 

out of the room.

      "How well did she take it?" Bakura asked, Kage also wanted to know.

      "Quite well actually, but she cried herself asleep letting out all her 

grief," Hikari said, Kage smiled slightly as the other Egyptian yawned 

slightly.

      "No more questions everyone, Hikari is still exausted and needs to 

sleep," Kage said, everyone nodded while Hikari looked slightly embarised.

      "Why don't you take my room, I can sleep on the couch tonight," Yugi 

suggested, Kage flashed the spiky tri-colored haired teen a relieved smile.

      "Thanks Yugi, I don't think I could make it all the way home without 

collapsing," Hikari said softly, he slowly began to stand up.

Kage grinned getting up, before anyone could say anything he picked his 

koi up.

      "Hey, I can walk," Hikari protested, Kage smirked as he walked to where 

Yugi's room was located.

      "Really, and that's why you look like you about to fall unconscious," he 

said, Hikari gave a slightly nervous laugh before yawning again.

      "Only this once then," Hikari said, Kage only smiled as he entered 

Yugi's room. Gently he lay the other Egyptian on the bed and covered him with 

its soft sheets, as he watched Hikari drifted to sleep.

      "Sleep well Hikari," he whispered, it was then that he felt someone 

enter the room. Startled he looked up to see Bakura, he nodded to his other 

half.

      "I called home, I told them were staying here for the night," Bakura 

told him, Kage nodded.

      "I need to rest," he told his other half, he then vanished to his soul 

room where he himself quickly fell asleep.

***

      Bakura yawned, Kage had retreated to his soul room and now he himself 

was alone with the sleeping Hikari.

      "Kawaii," he whispered looking at the sleeping teen, feeling very tired 

he lay down on the bed also (Its very big okay) and curled up beside his koi.

      'Hikari' he thought smiling, closing his eyes he silently fell asleep.

***

      "Awww, Kawaii," Yugi giggled quietly, he smiled at the sight of the 

forms of the two sleeping teens. In there sleep Bakura was cuddling Hikari to 

his chest gently, the way he was holding the Egyptian reminded him of someone 

holding a teddy bear (Fanart please for this scene).

      Hikari had a soft smile on his face and so did Bakura, well as much as 

Yugi could see since Bakuras face was mostly hidden by Hikari's pale hair.

      "I know," Yami said with a slightly depressed sigh, startled Yugi looked 

at his darker side. Yami was looking at the two a sad look in his crimson 

eyes, Yugi gently pulled his other half out of the bedroom.

      "There's nothing we can do about it Yami, we both know that Bakura and 

Kage have his heart," Yugi whispered, Yami sighed.

      "I kow Yugi, I thought I could get him to love me this time around... but 

that will never be. Kage won in the past and in the future, but will there 

ever be anyone for us," Yami said, Yugi sighed (Fh pushes Anzu out a window, 

she will not be getting Yami/Yugi okay).

      "One day we'll find someone, but until then... " Yugi said trailing off, 

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at the small teen beside him.

      "Until then, what?" he asked, Yugi gave him a wicked grin and Yami 

shared it now understanding what his lighter side meant.

      "We can still flirt with him, and maybe steal a few kisses now and 

then," Yugi giggled, Yami gave a small laugh liking this plan... this way he 

could also drive Kage nuts.

      "This will be fun," Yami grinned, Yugi nodded before heading to bed 

while Yami returned to his soul room.

TBC

Well, its no battle but I really wanted to write this. Anyway next weeks 

chapter is about the return of the moon cats and the fight against the last 

two inners... and bwa ha ha the outers still stuck in the elevator. And I 

haven't forgotten about Pluto, she should be showing up in future chapters.

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 17

Oh my goodness this fic is already to chapter seventeen, quick call a doctor... 

there must be something wrong with me if I got this far in the series this 

fast and still haven't gotten a writers block.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen - Storms of Love and lightning

      "Five, six, seven eight," Hotaru mumbled to herself, this was probably 

the hundreth or so time she had counted the tiles on the ceiling of the 

elevator.

      He eyes began to droop large dark circles under them, she hadn't gotten 

much sleep during the night... especially with what the two other outers were 

doing.

      "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve," Hotaru mumbled on, she gave a great yawn 

and wondered how Neptune and Uranus had been able to fall asleep so easily on 

the cold floor... especially like that.

      'My mind is scared for the rest of my life with the images of that' she 

thought, finally she got frustrated and banged the wall with her fist.

      "Owww," she said with a wince, she rubbed it with her other hand and 

sighed.

      "Please, oh so please get me out of here soon," she begged, she really 

hoped to get out of this place soon... really soon.

***

      "Stupid gates of time," Pluto screamed, the usually calm senshi of time 

was looking most unlike her self. Her green hair was frizzled from stress and 

restless nights, and her red eyes had a strange wild glint to them.

      "Stupid door," she growled, with that she kicked the door that led to 

the future (right... well just leave that alone okay).

      "I want out of here, I need to protect Max," she cried, but still she 

was trapped in the gates of time with no way to see what was happening in the 

real world or any time... she could see nothing.

      'When I'm out of here, I so need a shower' she thought as she ranted, 

she hadn't been able to wash since coming here (you get the picture, stinky 

Pluto).

      "When I get out of here (mutter... mutter... mutter) I'm going to send my 

attack up someone's butt, that someone is going to be whoever got me stuck 

here," she growled angrily (scary picture, try not to think about it).

      Lets move on shall we, at least we know what's going on with Pluto at 

the moment.

***

      Luna yawned as she slowly woke up, she turned slightly to look at the 

white moon feline sleeping beside her. During there captive time by the evil 

Artimus had been the one sane thing in her life, mind you he drove her insane 

many times but she loved the immature feline.

      'Oh Artimus, everything we dreamed of has gone to hell... and I don't even 

know where Usagi is' she thought sadly, she smiled as she remembered the time 

she had lived with Usagi.

      The reincarnated moon princess had grown on her, even with her bad 

grades, bad habits and sleeping habits. She didn't know what she would do 

without Usagi, she knew that even if Usagi hadn't been the moon princess 

reborn she would probably of stayed with the cheerful blond.

      'Usagi, please be near' she thought, looking up she read a sign above.

      "Welcome to Domino City," she read, she had a good feeling about this 

city.

***

      Hikari sighed in comfort as he slowly woke up, he was so warm and the 

feel of familiar arms around him made him not want to wake up. With a smile 

and a small giggle Hikari opened his blue eyes, still smiling he turned his 

body and cuddled closer to the other person.

      'Bakura looks so cute while asleep, its nice that he sleeps like Kage' 

Hikari thought, he slowly moved his body till he was face to face with the 

other pale haired teen. This was actually kind of hard to do with the way 

Bakura was holding him, but he had the perfect way to wake up his koi.

      Slowly he leaned closer to Bakuras face, with gentle lips he captured 

the others boys with his own, he slowly felt Bakura returning his kiss as he 

woke up.

      Finally Hikari pulled away once his koi was fully awake, he happily 

smiled at his koi who returned that smile.

      "Sleep well?" Bakura asked, Hikari nodded and cuddled closer to the 

other teen. Bakura grinned and held Hikari closer, they stayed cuddling till 

they knew they should really get out of bed.

      "You know, if this wasn't Yugi's bed I could show you exactly how happy 

and rested I am," Hikari said, Bakura rolled his eyes as the others words.

      "Later, my house," he whispered, Hikari nodded and giggled at the 

thought of exactly he would show his koi.

***

      Rei had been having a wonderful dream, she was in her miko clothing and 

Usagi, the other senshi and herself were having fun at her Families temple.

      But the dream ended way to soon, with a sigh the senshi of fire opened 

her eyes to the real world. The first thing she noticed was that she was in an 

unfamiliar bed, blinking she looked around to see nothing familiar.

      'It was just a dream, Usagi is no more... she... he is Hikari now' she 

thought with a sad sigh, she was free from the evil yet her cause of 

protecting the moon princess wasn't there anymore.

      She knew she could protect Hikari, but she had a feeling that wouldn't 

work out so well. For one thing she had a feeling that Hikari could easily 

defend himself, what was she suppose to do now.

      "Bakura, that tickles," a voice suddenly giggled, startled Rei looked 

towards the rooms door hearing someone in the hall outside.

      'Wonder who that could be' she thought curious, with a yawn she crawled 

out of bed and walked (more like walked like a zombie) to the door. With a 

slim hand she took the doorknob and opened, the scene she saw caused her to 

blush bright red.

      "Errr... Hi," she said embarrised, outside in the hall stood Bakura and 

hikari who were holding each other and cuddling in a comprimasing position.

      "Hi Rei," Hikari grinned cheekily, he cuddled closer to the other pale 

haired boy sapphier eyes bright.

      "Morning," Bakura grinned at her, with a groan Rei retreated back into 

the room and closed the door. With a sigh she leaned against the wall and 

lowered herself to the ground, soon she sat on the floor her back and head 

against the door.

      "That was unexpected, hope she's alright," she heard Bakura say, silence 

lasted for a few moments.

      "She'll be okay Koi, its just that everything is shocking right now... but 

hopefully she'll get use to everything," she heard Hikari say softly and a 

triffle sadly, footsteps told her that they had left.

      'Usagi, I'm sorry... I failed you' she thought, with that she began to cry 

for this was nothing at all like she had planned for in her life... everything 

she knew was gone.

***

      In Domino park Black lightning hit the ground violently, the whole area 

shook as dust and earth exploded into the air. People screamed and ran away 

from the sight of the explosion the earth still shaking, dark laughter filled 

the air.

      "Well, well, it seems that the little humans are afraid and running 

already," a female voice sneered, finally everything settled and two figures 

were revealed at the sight of the explosion.

      The first had long blonde hair with a ebony bow in it, like the other 

dark senshi her body suit was black in color with the rest of it a bright 

orange color. Her body was one that would make models drool in envy, yet her 

face was filled with darkness and her lips a sneer.

      "Well, we'll make sure they pay for running away before we had our fun," 

the second figure said, this was also female but with chestnut brown hair 

pulled into a high ponytail.

      She had hate filled green eyes, like her companions she was filled with 

hate. Like the other her bodysuit was black in color but the rest was green, 

she looked more of a fighter then the blonde haired dark senshi.

      Venus and Jupiter had arrived.

***

      "No, it can't be," Luna said, every hair on her body stood ridged at the 

dark energy she felt. Next to her Artimus was in the same condition for they 

both knew what this meant, The dark senshi were near and Usagi would be in 

danger.

      "We have to hurry, or it will be too late," Artimus said, Luna nodded 

and the two moon cats ran quickly in the direction they felt the darkness and 

evil.

***

      Everyone was gathered at the table for breakfast, even Rei was there 

with a slight blush on her face. Kage and yami were still asleep in their soul 

rooms, but everyone else was there.

      Hikari gasped as a chill shot through his body causing him to shiver, 

this action brought everyone attention to the pale Egyptian.

      "Hikari, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, his large purple child like eyes 

looked at the paled haired teen filled with concern.

      "Darkness, the last two senshi just appeared at the park," Hikari said 

softly, everyone gasped while Rei dropped her spoon into her cereal her face 

pale. Sadly Hikari stood up, he knew that he had to get there fast before any 

innocents got hurt.

      "Hikari, be careful... I don't want to loose you again," Bakura said 

looking at his Koi, Hikari nodded and tried not to smile at what he had felt.

For that brief moment when Bakura had spoken Kage and fully joined with 

his counterpart, one day he planned that both of them would be one again.

      "I will Bakura," he promised, it was then that stood up... everyone looked 

at the senshi of Mars.

      "I'm going with you, they were my friends and I have to do everything I 

can to free them from the darkness," Rei told them all her face very pale, 

Hikari nodded understanding what she felt.

      "You can transform into your senshi form when we get to the park," he 

said, before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and teleported.

***

      Rei gulped and swayed slightly in disorientation, she had not expected 

that to happen when Hikari had grabbed her hand.

      "Ughh," she said with a groan, shaking herself she felt herself coming 

back to normal. She glared at Hikari, the blonde Egyptian had a smirk on his 

face and she knew that he had enjoyed that greatly.

      "I'll get you back later," she said to him in a growl, he only nodded 

enjoying it all.

      "I would transform if I was you," he said calmly, with one last glare at 

him she pulled out her transformation pen and activated the transformation 

magic inside.

      Less then a second later Sailor Mars stood there, she smiled seeing that 

her uniform was now normal now and wasn't black like it had as a dark senshi.

      "You better change too, into that Egyptian garb from earlier," she said 

turning to Hikari, she sweatdropped seeing that he was already in his Egyptian 

garb a white cloaked and hood hiding him from view.

      "I hate you," she said in envy, why did she have to have a flashy 

transformation and he didn't.

      "No you don't, that's just the envy speaking," he said with a soft 

snicker, together they ran in the direction they could feel the two dark 

senshi in.

***

      "Hmm... looks like we'll have to head into Domino city itself to find the 

princess," Venus said, Jupiter smirked and gathered dark lightning in her 

hands.

      "That's not too bad, I'm been waiting to use my new dark lightning 

attack on something," Jupiter sneered Venus laughed darkly.

      "I don't think so," a female voice said, both paused recognizing it even 

if it sounded younger.

      "Mars, traitor," Venus sneered angrily, they both watched as a red 

colored senshi landed in front of them looking exactly like she had when she 

had originally been sixteen.

      "That's right, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone while you're 

under the dark orbs control," she said in a calm voice, the two dark senshi 

laughed at this.

      "You... defeat us, does the little fire maiden think she can defeat us all 

alone against two senshi powered by darkness," Venus laughed, Jupiter laughed 

also.

      "Alone no, defeat yes," a new male voice startled, the two turned to 

find a white cloaked figure standing there. How he had gotten there without 

them feeling it was a mystery, but they weren't about to loose to this unknown 

person.

      "Prepare to loose," Venus sneered, she nodded to her companion.

      "Dark lightning," Jupiter shouted, the lightning she had gathered 

earlier erupted from her hands and slammed into the figure sending dirt and 

dust into the air.

      "Well, that takes care of one of them," Jupiter said, she was about to 

turn when something in the dust cloud caught her attention.

      "What... how is this possible," she said surprised, standing there 

untouched by her dark lightning attack was the cloaked figure... and even though 

she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling.

      "Anything is possible," he said, a chill slipped through her and she 

wondered if coming here was a good idea after all.

***

      Hikari smiled sadly as he deflected the dark lightning attack, it was so 

saddening to see his once friends in this dark state.

      "Mars, you take Venus and I'll take Jupiter," he yelled to the senshi of 

Mars, he saw the raven haired girl nodded.

      "Ha, like you could defeat a dark senshi," Jupiter snarled, Hikari 

sighed.

      "Ah but I already have, I defeated Mercury and freed Mars from the dark 

orbs power," he said, Jupiter's face darkened.

      "You, you are the one I must defeat before finding the princess," the 

dark senshi hissed angrily, Hikari said nothing.

      "Thunder dark bomb," Jupiter shouted holding up her arm, dark energy 

gathered there and he felt his eyes actually widen at the dark power he felt 

gathering there.

      "Kuso," he whispered, with a flinging motion she threw it at him intent 

to destroy him. Even now his full powers were not quite returned, if he wasn't 

careful he could actually be killed doing this.

      Jupiter was the strongest dark senshi yet, Hikari had a dark suspicion 

that the once earth prince aka Mamoru was even stronger then the dark senshi.

      'Definitely not my day' Hikari thought dodging the attack, looking 

towards mars he saw that she was having trouble also against Venus.

***

      Mars swore under her breath, she wasn't doing so good against Venus... 

someone she had once been close to.

      "Getting tired priestest, how does it feel to find yourself defeated... if 

only you hadn't traded sides and you wouldn't about to be defeated," Venus 

sneered, she then did her next attack.

      "Venus chain of hate!" she cried throwing out a hand, a chain black of 

color appeared and slammed into Mars surrounding her. Unlike the past Venus 

chain the shapes of the chain links were the symbol of death, she shivered at 

the evil she felt coming from it.

      'I'm sorry Hikari, looks like I'm about to fail once again' she thought 

as she struggled, she could not escape the dark senshi's attack.

***

      'Damn, she attacking me to fast to strike back' Hikari thought as he 

dodged another lightning attack, it was then that a dark gleam entered his 

eyes as something occurred to him.

      'They search for the moon princess and the silver crystal, except they 

do not truly understand where the crystal originated' he thought a smirk 

forming on his face, thankfully Jupiter could not see it because his face was 

hidden.

      "Jupiter, you seek the silver Crystal... but can you face its light," 

Hikari said in a calm voice, the dark senshi's eyes widened at what he said.

      "You know about the crystal, then you must know where the princess is!" 

Jupiter hissed, she rushed towards him fully intent of forcing the answer out 

of him.

      In ancient times he had heard of the crystal from Bastet, she had told 

him that the crystal was a tool of the light realm. It had been given to the 

goddess of the moon so that she could guard it from darkness, yet when the 

times of gods living among mortals ended he guessed that it had ended up in 

the hands of the lunarians somehow.

      If he remembered right the lunarians were actually far decendents of the moon goddess, but the knowledge of what the crystal truly was lost and had been used as a tool by the lunarians.

      Its original name had been in the language of the gods, the best 

translation was 'Light soul of truth'.

      'To defeat them both I have to use the crystal, it will be a bit hard 

because I am of both realms not just the light realm' Hikari thought, taking a 

deep breath he concentrated and pulled out the crystal where it had been 

hidden within him since he had become Max all those years ago.

      "Shaft of light," he called holding the crystal, at that moment the 

crystal glowed with its true power and blue-silver light shot out of the 

crystal slamming into the dark senshi.

      "How, (cough) only lunarians can use the crystal," Jupiter rasped weakly 

from where she had landed, the crystal had done a number on her and it looked 

like she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

      "The lunarians were just guardians of the crystal yet long ago they 

forgot there job, they were to guard the crystal not use it... because I know 

its true past and nature I can use its full powers without harm," he explained 

truthfully, mind you he would be dreadfully tired if he used the crystals 

power too much.

      Since his opponent was down for the moment he decided to check on Mars, 

he swore silently when he saw that Venus had he trapped by a dark chain of 

some sort... a darker version of her love me chain attck.

      'My powers are too low from yesterday still to defeat them by myself and 

Mars needs help, I'm going to have to use the crystal... and I don't know what 

side effects it will have on me' Hikari thought, but he had to be fast or they 

could actually loose this battle.

      'Bakura... Kage, I think were going to have to post phone our fun for a 

little while yet' he thought, with that he raised the crystal above his head 

and concentrated his powers and the crystals powers.

      "Sorry Dark senshi, no more fun for you anymore," he said, it was then 

that the whole park was filled with silver light blinding everyone that saw 

it... even miles away for a few moments.

***

      "No, the silver crystal," Luna gasped seeing the silver light fill the 

air in the distance, she quickly closed her eyes so that she would not be 

blinded... Artimus being the cat he was didn't think of closing his eyes.

      "Ahhh, I can't see," the white cat yelled, when she could finally open 

here eyes she rolled them at his immatureness.

      "That was the silver crystal, that must mean Usagi is near," Luna said 

excitedly, she quickly grabbed Artimus tail in her mouth and dragged the still 

blind cat to where the light had originated.

      'Were coming Usagi, just wait a little longer and I'll be right there 

to help' the moon cat thought, but what the future had in store for her she 

had no idea.

***

      "Ahhh" Pluto said, the thing forcing her to stay in the gates of time 

had vanished, she blinked startled and still frazzled.

      "Max, I have to find Max," she said, she ignored how smelly she was from 

not being able to bath and clean and teleported to where she could finally 

feel the silver crystals energy.

***

      With a groan Hikari fell to his knees exausted, he smiled once and 

passed out. He had used a lot of his energy while using the crystal, as he lay 

there his clothing changed back to the school uniform he had been wearing 

earlier (he hadn't ben home yet from yesterday so hadn't changed yet).

TBC

Wow, this is the longest chapter yet, sorry for the lame battle scenes but 

writers block began to set in... but I still can't believe I got this far. I 

love the elevator scene, oh please send me fanart for that at least.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 18

Sugoi, were at chapter eighteen and that means this fic has gone on for 

eighteen weeks. Wow, this fic has a good fan following, if I keep going this 

could be my longest going fic... but of course I am trying to end this soon so I 

can get into the sequel and there will be one.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eighteen - Old Friends and Truths

      Hikari groaned as he slowly came back to reality, slowly his eyes 

flickered open allowing him to see the area around him.

      Totally exausted he sat up and peered around, that park looked normal 

except for the people laying on the ground.

      "You really have to be more careful Hikari," an amused voice said, 

startled Hikari turned weakly and his eyes widened. Standing three feet away 

was a very familiar person, it was no other then Bastet wearing modern day 

clothing.

      "Bastet, I didn't think you'd show up," he said in a tired voice, she 

smiled her ebony furred Tail swaying behind her.

      "Of course I showed up, I was going to visit soon anyway but my visit 

was pushed up when I felt this happening in the mortal realm," she said, he 

gave a weak laugh.

      "You always did seem to appear when I'm in trouble, just like we were as 

kids," Hikari sighed, gently the cat goddess helped him to his feet.

      "Always getting into trouble, sometimes I wonder why the older gods 

never punished us for eternity," she said in a dramatic voice, the pale haired 

immortal rolled his eyes at the cat goddess.

      "Bastet, this is not the time for that," Hikari groaned, Bastet grinned 

evil and then had to catch Hikari as his legs fell weakly from beneath him.

      "Whaoh, I really have to stop using my powers till they return all the 

way," he said with a weak smile, Bastet nodded and walked over to the three 

unconscious senshi (dragging Hikari who glared at her for this).

      "Looks like they'll be out of it for awhile Hikari, want me to teleport 

you all to the game shop before your koi and the pharaoh begin to worry?" she 

asked, Hikari nodded relief on his face while was quite pale from the strain 

of using so much power and the crystal lately.

      "Thanks," he said, Bastet nodded and in a flash of purple light the 

three senshi and the two non-humans vanished.

***

      Seconds later another flash of light happened, a disheveled looking 

senshi known as Pluto looked around. Her crimson eyes looked around widely, 

with a  moan she fell to her knees.

      "Where is he, I felt Max here just a second ago," she whispered, she 

slipped back to the time gates to look again for Max's location totally 

ignoring the fact she needed a shower... Badly.

****

      Hotaru smirked at the two other outer senshi, finally after what seemed 

like days they were getting out of this elevator of hell.

      "Bwaahh ha ha, free at last!" she said laughing evilly, the two other 

outer senshi sweatdropped and wondered if Hotaru was okay.

      "koibito, I think we should get Hotaru home quickly," Micheru whispered 

to her blond lover, the senshi of Uranus nodded and smiled as the doors the 

elevator opened letting in cool very fresh needed air.

      'We also need to have a shower' Haruka thought, he lips lifted up into a 

smile at the thought of what her koi and herself could do in the shower.

***

      Kage blinked as a flash of light filled the living room at Yugi's home, 

when it faded he sighed in relief. Sitting on the couch was a very tired 

Hikari, three unconscious females lay on the floor.

      Then his eyes widened in shock at the last person he saw a female 

human/cat hybrid, and from his ancient Egyptian days he recognized her as a 

goddess... even if she was wearing modern day clothing.

      "Bastet," Yami said in awe coming up beside him, the cat goddess turned 

and smirked at the two Egyptian spirits.

      "By Ra," Kage whispered, this was not something he expected.

      "Awww... Hikari, you didn't tell me your two little Egyptian friends were 

cute," she said suddenly, both blinked as Hikari rolled his blue eyes.

      "You didn't need to know for one thing, there not your type anyway," 

Hikari said in an ultra annoyed voice, both Egyptians looked at Hikari in 

shock... how could he speak to a goddess with so little respect.

      "Darn, why must all the cute ones be gay," she said with a slight sulk, 

Hikari laughed at her actions.

      "Hikari, how can you speak to a goddess like that... she could kill you 

where you stand?" Yami asked in shock, Hikari blinked and pointed at Bastet a 

funny look on his face.

      "Her, kill me... why in the world would she do that?" he asked, Yami and 

Kage traded looks and wondered if Hikari had gone nuts or something in that 

category.

      "Hikari stop teasing the hotties, anyway why would I hurt my best friend 

from when I was little," Bastet said smirking, at these words Kage and Yami 

froze there mouths open at what she had said about Hikari.

      "Now you did it Bastet, now there going to be asking all kind of 

questions like where I was born and all kind of annoying questions," Hikari 

told the cat goddess, but he wasn't really mad for he was smiling and his eyes 

sparked with amusement.

      It was at that moment Kage's mind couldn't take anymore (such of the 

fact that there was a powerful goddess joking with his koi), and he fainted.

      The last thing he saw was Hikari's concerned face.

***

Dream sequence:

      Kage found himself once more on Duel Island, looking around with 

interest he saw that he was once again watching the dual between Pegasus and 

Yami/Yugi.

      'Why in the world am I dreaming of this place' he thought confused, the 

last time he had thought of this place... was when he had stolen the millennium 

eye from Pegasus.

      He froze and his eyes widened as the battle below ended, he watched as 

Pegasus fled the battle to go to his tower.

Quickly he went after the lavender haired man and soon stood in that 

room again, but to his shock he could see himself there... replaying the events 

of that day.

      He looked away as his dream self took the golden eye, when he looked 

again he found himself looking into the angry eyes of his dream counterpart.

      "Wha!" he said in surprise, the other Kage smacked him.

      "You idiot, why do you think Max was so sad when he came to school... you 

put his father into the hospital in a coma," dream Kage growled (lets just 

call him DK for now), Kage winced.

      "But... but what can I do, if I tell him I put his father into the 

hospital he'll hate me forever," he said sadly, he felt tears come to his face 

and slip down his cheeks.

      "If he loves you he'll forgive you, but it will be worse if you don't 

tell him the truth... and soon," DK growled, Sadly Kage fell to his knees.

      "But what if he leaves me and never wants to be near me again, I lost 

him once to death and I don't want to loose him again," he whispered, it was 

then that he felt a slim hand on his shoulder so he looked up.

      He gasped at what he saw, it was Max... or rather Hikari before he had 

remembered his past.

After seeing Hikari wearing his hair down it was weird to see him with 

spiky hair, looking around he noticed that DK had vanished and they were 

surrounded by darkness.

      "Trust yourself Kage, tell the truth and let everything be as it 

should," Max whispered, then Max also vanished into the darkness.

      "Trust myself, does that mean I should tell the truth to Hikari and 

return the millennium eye?" he asked himself, he sighed when silence was his 

only answer... but he knew that it was a 'yes'.

***

      Bastet quickly helped Yami move Kage to a couch, Hikari quickly began 

hovering at his koibitos side.

      'Strange, I thought I'd have a lover first' she thought with a  wry 

smile, she sat down as Yami introduced the other half of his soul Yugi and 

Bakura the other halves of Kages.

      She found it strange that a mortal's soul could be divided, gods could 

divide or even merge into one, this was just strange.

      'Hikari, you have very a very strange choice of friends and lovers' she 

thought with a  smile, but she knew he deserved it, after all his souls 

journey to be reborn in this time had been a hazardous one.

***

      Hikari bit his lip nervously and hovered at his lover's side, he ignored 

the remarks a certain Egyptian cat goddess made about his actions. He had 

never thought Kage would faint because of his friendship with Bastet, he 

smiled as he remembered the time she had become pissed and the immortal realm 

stopping all her duties (some info about Bastet below for people who don't 

know much about her).

      Then she had been known as Hathor-tefnut the solar daughter and eye of 

the sun god, after a fight with Ran she had left Egypt angrily. Because of 

this the sun did not shine for she controled the sun, two other gods went 

after her.

      Shu her brother (god of light and air) and Moon-god Thoth, when they 

found her they used instruments to turn her from the angry Hathor-tefnut into 

the friendly maternal cat Hathor-Bastet.

      They had all returned to Egypt and all rejoiced, the sun once again 

shone and hence the cult of Hathor was associated with music and dance. (I 

actually got this out a book of myths).

      Later her name had been shortened to just Bastet and had stuck (I made 

this part up of course), his eyes twinkled remembering how angry Hathor-tefnut 

had been before leaving... he had never seen her that pissed before.

      Suddenly he felt his koi stirring, quickly he leaned forward so that the 

first thing Kage saw was him.

***

      Kage slowly woke up feeling as if his soul was heavy with guilt, opening 

his eyes the first thing he saw was worried and concerned beautiful blue eyes.

      "Kage, you okay?" Hikari asked softly, Kage slowly sat up and sighed 

looking away from his lover. He had to tell the truth, and for once after all 

this time he would tell someone why he had been trying to gather all the 

millennium items.

      "No... nothing is right, and after I tell you something I don't think 

anything will ever be right again," Kage said, looking at the others in the 

room he motioned for them to leave.

      Yami nodded and got everyone to leave, once they were gone Kage looked 

at his lover who he feared rejection.

      "What is it Kage, is there something wrong?" Hikari asked, Kage froze 

when he saw fear flash across those gorgeous blue eyes and exotic face of his 

lover.

      "Its nothing you have done Hikari, its me... its what I've done," he said 

truthfully, Hikari blinked and sat down next to Kage.

      "What is it then, what do you have to tell me?" Hikari asked, Kage 

looked down and took a deep breath. If he didn't tell it now he never would, 

and Hikari would hate him either way.

      "I was the one that took your fathers millennium eye, I took it and 

tried to gather all the millennium items... to try to bring you back to life," 

kage whispered fiercely not looking at his koi, he then looked up to look at 

Hikari not knowing what to expect.

TBC

I know, I'm a stinker to stop right there... bwaa ha ha! another cliffhanger (as 

always). You'll notice I actually gave information on one of the Bastet myths 

above, I wanted to give a little more info on her and maybe give hints on what 

other gods may show up in future chapters or the sequal.

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 19

I am so sorry last weeks chapter came so late, it would have been earlier but 

because of a huge snowstorm I couldn't get anywhere near the internet. By the 

way this chapter will explain many things about Hikari, like the 

mortal/immortal thing.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nineteen - Angel of light

      Hikari felt the world fall away from him, of all things he had not 

expected Kage to say that. Kage was the one that had taken the millennium eye 

from his father and sent him to the hospital, and the reason surprised him.

      He knew that his creations were very powerful, for one thing they 

carried an impressive amount of shadow realm power in them.

He remembered also that with all seven of them together they were on par 

with some demi-gods power, they could grant certain wishes... long ago in Egypt 

he had told Kage that.

      Of all things this was one he had not expected, one did not expect there 

loved one to admit to stealing something important and putting there father 

into the hospital.

      He had to think this over in private, he felt as if his heart would 

burst in sorrow from the emotions going through his body.

      "Kage... I need to think about his, alone," he said softly tears in his 

blue eyes, he reached with his powers and left to a lace no one could find him 

till he wanted to be found.

***

      Kage gasped as Hikari suddenly glowed with pure light, he had seen 

Hikari teleport before but he had never seen this light before. Then the glow 

completely covered his love, the last thing he saw was Hikari's blue eyes as 

he seemed to fade into light and vanish.

      He crumpled onto the floor (interesting since he had been sitting) 

feeling as if he might easily break, he knew he had hurt Hikari... and he didn't 

know what to do about it.

      "Hikari... forgive me," he whispered, and then he began to cry deeply 

afraid that he had lost all that he held dear once again.

      It was while he cried his heart out that the Three senshi awoke, Rei 

looked at him and knew that while unconscious she had missed something of 

great important.

***

      Bastets head snapped around to look at the door, she had just felt 

Hikari leave this reality.... To where even she didn't know, and her friend felt 

very upset.

      "Bastet, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, Bastet sighed.

      "Hikari just left this reality for another very upset, whatever Kage 

just said must of hurt him deeply," Bastet explained, Yugi shared a surprised 

looked with Yami.

      "What could upset Hikari, in ancient times nothing seemed to hurt him," 

Yami muttered to himself, Bastets ears pricked slightly catching those words.

      'Yes... but some things wound Hikari quite badly, but I don't know what 

they are' Bastet thought, it was at that instant Bakura excited the bathroom 

(We won't go there) and ran into the living room a slightly panicked look on 

his face.

***

      He was in an endless place of light, all was pure here as the shadow 

realm was darkness and corrupted... mind you some things there were not 

corrupted.

      He allowed it to wrap around him and give him comfort, it had been along 

time since he had come here... to the light realm.

      Like the shadow realm the light realm contained a multiple of creatures, 

but unlike there darker counterparts they had never been seen by mortal eyes 

and few by immortal eyes... only two or three gods/goddesses had seen them 

before.

      'Why, why is this all happening to me' he thought sadly, tears slipped 

down his face and then floated away. He smiled feeling the light creatures 

sending him comfort, he let them see his thoughts and emotions, maybe they 

could help him.

      [Hikari, we will help you all we can yet the conclusion will be yours 

alone to decide] a gentle wise voice whispered in his mind, Hikari smiled 

recognizing it.

      {Raito my old friend, thank you for your words} Hikari answered, he gave 

a joyful laugh as slim arms hugged him from behind.

      "But you should visit more my old friend, you are one of us and our only 

link to our counterparts... here you are among family," the owner of the arms 

said, Hikari smiled and leaned back onto a slim chest.

      "Thank you Raito, I don't know what I'd do without my friends... as it was 

the light and shadow realms that guarded my soul between rebirths and my final 

reincarnation," Hikari whispered, then to his surprise he yawned.

      "Rest Hikari, maybe all will feel easier after a rest at my home," Raito 

answered, it was a calm male voice and in it was heard the knowledge of 

countless centuries.

      "Thank you Raito," Hikari whispered, his blue eyes looked up at his 

friend and with one last smile he fell asleep feeling totally safe.

      "Oh Hikari, I only wish destiny wasn't so cruel to you my friend," Raito 

whispered, he picked up Hikari and with help of there many friends got him 

home.

***

      Hikari slowly woke up, for the first time since his rebirth he felt 

rested... with a yawn he opened his eyes and looked around. Right away he 

recognized this place, it was his room at Raito's home but a modern version of 

it. It looked like a normal teenage human bedroom, there was even a TV and 

DVD/VRC in the corner.

      'That's new, guess he likes those mortal things' he thought, his grin 

widened noticing all the movies/DVD/Tapes on a shelf nearby.

      "Good morning Hikari," a familiar voice said, Hikari jumped out of bed 

seeing Raito enter his room.

      "Raito," he said happily, it was then that he took a good look at his 

friend. As always his friend looked the same, minus the modern day clothing.

      Raito was a kitsune, unlike those Japanese stories Kitsune's (fox 

spirits) were not evil and came from the light realm. Kitsunes had long 

stopped visiting the other realms, they were just legends now... even back in 

ancient Egypt.

      His kitsune friend stood five foot four with reddish-brown fur and 

bright green eyes, five bushy tails swung behind him. His friend was wearing 

white jeans and a white tank top... but he wondered where he had gotten those 

leather boots to fit his foxy feet.

      "Nice," he said, the kitsune snickered at this.

      "Thanks Hikari, I was wondering... while you're here could you take your 

light form?" Raito asked, hikari blinked startled at this. It had been such a 

long time since he had taken it, to tell the truth no one but the creatures of 

the light/shadow realm had seen his real form.

      "Its been such a long time, but for you anything," Hikari grinned, he 

decided to stay in the realm just a bit longer then planned... here he could 

pull himself together again.

      Hikari's body began to glow as he let the restraints holding him in 

human form vanish, a tingling filled him and it happened.

      Suddenly the once short teen stood about six feet tall, his skin was now 

a golden color that gave him a very exotic look. He still looked very human in 

the end, that is if you didn't see the rest of him.

      Huge white angel like wings came from his back, his face was also now 

more mature with slim long pointed ears. His eyes were now slanted, while they 

were still blue his shadow heritage showed in the slit pupils. His hair was 

now pure white and fell to his knees in a loose ponytail, he also had a nice 

body to look at.

      His clothing changed also but not to his old outfit he had worn in this 

form, he wore new modern clothing. He wore a white silk shirt with gold trim, 

form fitting white jeans covered his slim legs and slim white leather boots 

covered his feet. All along his clothing were strange symbols with meaning 

only those of the light realm knew... they told many important things to the 

creatures there.

      Once his transformation to his true form Hikari smiled, he looked down 

at the now shorter Kitsune who bowed with great respect.

      "Welcome my lord, all of the light realm welcome you home," Raito said 

with great respect, Hikari rolled his eyes.

      "I thought I told you I don't like bowing, if you bow you know I'm going 

to be bowed at in the shadow realm," Hikari grumped, he was almost startled 

for his voice was also different... he had forgotten about that.

      It was now older and wiser sounding, but it was still his own... anyone 

who knew his humans form voice would soon recognize it as his own.

      "I know, I just did that to bug you," Raito smirked, Hikari laughed 

before becoming serious.

      "How long was I asleep?" he asked, Raito sighed.

      "Three days my lord, you were quite tired from using your powers so 

much... I also put the crystal in storage till you need it again," Raito said 

and this startled Hikari, three days had passed... three days since he had left 

Kage.

      "Thanks Raito, I'm just going to wonder about and think... I still need to 

come to a decision about Kage," he said truthfully, Raito nodded.

      "Just call me if you need anything Hikari, I am your friend after all," 

Raito reminded him before leaving, Hikari smiled and walked to a door that led 

to his private balcony.

      "Friends... something I need right now, but what should I do about Kage," 

he whispered with a sigh, he didn't know how to react... how should he react 

when his love had put his father into the hospital in a coma.

      "Shadowlight, I'm just thinking in circles here," he moaned, with that 

realization he closed his eyes and thought about his problem... and the fact 

that he still had to fight tuxido mask and the evil controlling him.

      "What a mess the mortal realm is," he said to himself, yes it was all a 

big mess and it looked like it would soon becoming even more messier.

      He sighed thinking of this version of himself, he had a mortal body... 

okay a semi-immortal body because it could age. His soul was immortal and 

could not be destroyed or corrupted, because of this if his body was destroyed 

he could be reborn any time he wanted in a body... well a body that could look 

anyway he wanted.

      He smiled slightly as he remembered the conversation he had before being 

reborn with Hikari, the choice of being and immortal Lunarian or Hikari 

mortal... as it was he wasn't really mortal.

      He felt grief rise inside him, he knew that as time went by he would 

once again have to see friends age and die... like Bakura, Yugi and even there 

other halves if they merged into one.

      "Life just isn't fair, why must everything become so complicated," 

Hikari whispered, he spread his wings and flew off through the light world 

trying to become to a decision.

***

      "Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked, Kage sighed and looked at the 

golden item in his hand. It was the millennium eye, and he had decided to 

return it to its rightful place.

      It had been three days since Hikari had vanished, since then he had 

fallen into a slight depression... Bakura hoped Hikari would come back soon.

      He thought of what had happened after Hikari had vanished three days 

ago, the three senshi had stayed at Yugis house ands planned to stay there 

until they could get a place of there own and jobs. Hikaris guardians had also 

stopped by a couple times looking for him, thankfully they could tell the 

truth and say they had no clue.

      As it was the green haired red eyes guardian called Setsuna gave him the 

creeps, but he could almost laugh at remembering how she had reacted to the 

three inner senshi.

      The last time he had seen bugged eyes like that it had been in a cartoon 

character, if he remembered right it was one of Pegasus Toon monsters after 

being pulled into toon world. Setsuna had then dragged the three senshi out 

and git the whole story out of Rei, Setsuna then took them back to her house 

intent on waiting for Hikari to come back from wherever he had gone.

      "I'm sure," Kage said softly, Bakura nodded and pushed open the door to 

Pegasus hospital room.

      'Hikari, please come back soon' he thought, looking around he saw that 

the comatose Pegasus was the only one in the room at the moment. Quickly the 

ancient spirit walked over and placed it over the place it had once been, 

concentrating his power he sent it back to the right place.

      Suddenly Pegasus moaned and his normal eye flickered, both held their 

breath as he opened said eye.

      "Ack!" Pegasus said startled, he had seen them and was not amused. He 

moved weakly away from them, Bakura and Kage traded looks.

      "Hello Pegasus... Kage here was just returning what is yours... but we have 

many things to tell you," Bakura said softly, Pegasus looked at them with 

suspicion but listened as they began to tell him.... Everything that had 

happened since his coma.

***

      "You've made your decision?" Raito asked once Hikari returned to the 

house, Hikari nodded and returned his body to that of a human one.

      "Yes I have, I will return and forgive Kage... for he did all for love no 

matter how strange he showed his love. But I still feel betrayed and it will 

never truly fade, I fear worse in the future," Hikari whispered, yet he would 

return to the human world... what happened in the future he did not know.

      "Take care of yourself Hikari, don't wait so long to visit next time," 

Raito said, Hijari gave a small laugh and hugged the kitsune.

      "Don't worry, I will," he promised, then focusing his powers he seemed 

to vanish as he returned to the mortal realm.

TBC

Yawn... it was very late when I wrote this chapter, oh well as long as people 

enjoy it.

Ja ne


	19. Chapter 20

Kami-sama, twenty chapters and I'm still writing without any real flames for 

this series. Anyway lets get on with the fic, no more authors note here okay.

My Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/firehedgehog  (which I rarely update... I 

really have to update it soon big time though)

Or go to : www.fanfiction.net and look up my name I have all my stories there.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty - Before the battle

      It was a beautiful day and many people were enjoying it, in a small 

private hospital a man known as Maximillion Pegasus sat in silence. What had 

happened since the duelist kingdom was amazing... but shocked him more was about 

max.

      His little Max who he loved and cherished... was a ancient spirit reborn, 

and what more the creator of the millennium items. These things he had never 

expected to happen, it was strange that in just a few months things could 

change so much.

      He did find the fact that Kage and max were dating amusing, he had hoped 

his son would get romantically involved soon. Mind you it surprised on the 

gender of his son's koi, but he loved Max... but did it have to be the spirit 

that had taken his millennium item.

      "Do you love Max?" he asked in a very serious voice, he knew that Max 

was being called his past name Hikari now... but Max would always be Max to him.

      "I love him with all my heart, like you I was going to use the 

millennium items to bring him back... I never realized he had been 

reincarnated/reborn," Kage said and Bakura nodded, Pegasus sighed and looked 

out the window.

      "Is he happy, with the sailor senshi coming back into his life?" he 

asked with concern, in his mind he remembered Max as a child... it was so 

strange to twist his mind around the fact that just hours before they had 

found the injured Max he had been a teenage girl.

      'But stranger things do happen' he thought, he looked at kage who looked 

thoughtful.

      "Kind of, it pains him when they were controlled by this evil... he was so 

happy when he freed them. I know it hurt him when he killed the senshi of 

Mercury, even in ancient Egypt he hated killing anything," Kage said softly, 

Pegasus sighed.

      "You should go now, I have a lot to think about and still need to rest," 

Pegasus told the two, the two nodded and slipped out of the hospital room.

      "Max," he whispered, he looked at the tiled ceiling of the hospital room 

and wondered if he would even recognize his son when he saw him next. Would 

the person he knew be totally gone, or would max still exist some way inside 

Hikari.

      He truly hoped Max still existed, he had lost his wonderful wife so long 

ago and he didn't want to lose his son also to some kind of fate.

***

      In an unnamed park in Domino light shimmered, seconds later a sixteen 

year old boy was standing there and the light vanished.

      "I have to work on my aim," Hikari mused, but he was at least happy he 

wasn't too far from his guardians home... after all it had been such along time 

since he had went between realms.

      Unlike when he went to the light realm he wore clean clothing, he now 

wore a light blue tank top and jean shorts. Navy blue wrist bands adorned his 

wrists, he wore blue socks and white sneakers with the symbols of light and 

darkness on them.

      'I should get home, my guardians are probably very worried about now' he 

thought, he also thought of how he really needed to talk to Kage soon. But at 

the moment he had other things to attend to, and anyway he could feel that 

Kage and Bakura were far away at the moment... so that would have to wait.

      Unknown to him though, there wouldn't be time to get home.

***

      Tuxido Mask swore angrily, all four dark senshi had been defeated and 

three of them had been converted back to the light... of all the bad luck.

      "You," he yelled at a passing monster, the monster froze seeing who it 

was.

      "Yes my lord?" the monster asked bowing, the monster was shivering in 

fear... for he knew how much this once human had.

      "Gather the great monsters, were going hunting for the princess in 

Domino city," he growled, the monsters eyes widened at those words and ran to 

do the task set out before him.

      "Soon Usagi you will be mine, then all will be as I see fit," he 

whispered smirking, he then did the standard evil laughter while monsters 

nearby pretended they didn't know him. (giggle, I couldn't resist writing 

that... also it was very late at night when I wrote this)

***

      'Almost home' Hikari thought with relief, as it was he hadn't been home 

in awhile and had things to do. One confront the outer senshi, he cringed at 

the thought how they might react... they could be scary.

      Next he planned to visit his father in the hospital, if there was one 

thing he cherished was family. Even if it was not by blood Maximillion Pegasus 

was his father, the man had been a true father to this reincarnation of 

himself.

      He smiled as he thought of his next action, he planned to bring Mercury 

back... as Usagi she had been the first scout to be found... a true friend before 

the darkness had taken her.

      If there was one thing he would do was bring her back, since he had full 

access to both shadow and light realms it would be easy to create a new body 

like her old one (when Amy was sixteen years old). Then it was just a matter 

of the right spells to bring the soul back, the spells would also make her the 

Amy she was suppose to be.

      "Finally home," Hikari said seeing the house come into view, with a 

smile he ran up to the house and reached for the door nob. It was then that he 

got a chill as the door opened, he gave a small 'eep' when he saw crimson eyes 

looking into his own... looked like Setsuna was back.

      "Ah... hi Setsuna, how are you?" Hikari said nervously... how could he tell 

her the truth after all she had sacrificed for guarding the gates of time, 

Setsuna motioned for him to come in and he did.

      'This ain't going to be pretty' Hikari thought, he took a deep breath 

knowing that he had a lot of things to explain to all the outers and the other 

inner senshi.

***

      Bastet walked through Domino city, everything had been mostly quiet 

since Hikari had left. The residents has easily gotten use to the cat goddess, 

hey if they got use to shadow games and dual monsters they could get use to 

anything.

      'Mortals, very adaptable creatures' she thought with a  smile, it was 

then that she felt the faint aura of something. Her slim ears prickedin 

interest, she recognized those auras... they belonged to creatures she had 

created to live on the moon.

      Very interested she ran in that direction quickly {Knocking several 

people down as she did}, her eyes widened at a sight she soon came to.

      "Luna, Artimus," she cried happily, a dark cat and it white counterpart 

turned and starred at her in awe and happiness.

      "Bast-sama," the two lunarian cats cried, they ran up to her and 

launched into the cat goddesses arms purring madly. She smiled happily, she 

had known that two of this type of creation were still alive... it over joyed 

her to meet up with after all this time.

      "Yes it is I little ones, and we have much to discuss... and much of it is 

about Usagi-hime.. the girl you search for," Bastet said, the two cats smiled 

and then frowned noticing there goddesses serious looks.

      "Bast-sama what is wrong, has something terrible happened to Usagi-hime... 

please don't tell us the evil has killed her!" Luna begged franticly, Bastet 

sighed and knew that the news about Usagi/Hikari would stun the poor moon 

cats.

      "We have much to discuss," she told them, she then started walking back 

to Yugi's house where she was staying.

***

      Setsuna stared at the young boy standing in front of her, she wanted to 

cry, to scream... all she had fought for was gone. Max had given up his Lunarian 

heritage... for what, to become a creature that had more power in his pinky 

finger then she had in her entire body times fifteen.

      He looked at her with young yet so old and wise eyes. His blue eyes were 

the same as before, yet she saw so much more in them. She wondered how she 

could of missed so much of Max, when she had tracked Usagi's souls past she 

had never found this part of it... something she couldn't understand.

      Looking around she noticed that Rei was taking this rather well, of 

course she had found out the truth of him before the rest of them. The other 

inners were also taking it well considering all, yet there faces held grief as 

they remembered the things they had done to Usagi while evil.

      'Killed her family for one, it must be tearing them apart for what they 

did' the guardian of time thought, finally Hotaru spoke... the only one who had 

since they had found out what Max truly was.

      "You don't hate us do you Hikari?" Hotaru asked, Setsuna flinched at the 

name... it seemed that Hotaru was moving through this easily. She didn't find it 

hard to like Hikari, after all if Hikari hadn't decided to wake up they would 

still have their lunarian prince.

      "No... I could never do that, I remember you as friends... I remember my 

life as Usagi and can not fault you in the least," Hikari said in a calm 

voice, it was then that the pale youth looked at his watch.

      "The hospital visiting hours will be over soon, I have to go now or I 

won't get to see dad today," he said, at this Setsuna blinked... he still 

thought of his adopted father as his father.

      "Let me drop you off Koneko," Haruka said, at this Hikari blinked.

      "Your still calling me that, he asked, the blond grinned.

      "Yup, even though your not exactly the same as you were as Usagi your 

still Koneko to me," Haruka told her, Hikari rolled his blue eyes.

      "Great, I still hate a cutie nickname," he groaned, Haruka laughed 

lightly.

      "Then on the way back, we'll get ice cream," Haruka said, at the word 

ice cream the blonde's eyes brightened.

      "What are we waiting for, lets go," he said in an ultra cheerful voice, 

he then grabbed the outer senshis arm and dragged her out of the house.

      "Something's... just never change," Minako said with a soft smile, Setsuna 

sighed sadly.

      'Something's never change, but so much else has' she thought sadly, with 

sad eyes she walked to her room lost on what she was suppose to do now.

TBC

Next time: Tuxido Kamen appears with his monsters, the senshi, Hikari and the 

others race to the scene ready for the final battle.

I know this chapter is short, but it's just telling how things happen before 

the battle. I know everyone wanted to have descriptions between Hikari/senshi... 

but every time I tried to write it... it well came out badly. So I just cut that 

out, also I've had a bad headache so it was hard to write, so this is the best 

I could do.

Ja ne


	20. Chapter 21

This fic is coming top a close, this is the beginning of the final battle and 

destinies book has opened. By the way this chapter is darker then the rest, 

and the second longest also.

Darkness shall fight light and shadows shattered, let not wait for all to be 

revealed... can love hold together.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twenty-one - The final Battle

      It was a mostly silent drive to the hospital, it was a beautiful day... 

yet Haruka wasn't enjoying it. She looked at Max... no Hikari from the corner of 

her eye, the paled haired boy was looking at the passing scenery silently.

      Everything was so confusing, once long ago her destiny had been clear.... 

There was her hime... her koneko who she would guard with her life.

Then the darkness came and Usagi died in a way, she was reborn as Max... 

and then finally Hikari. Yet there were no more lunarians to protect... her 

destiny had been screwed over, yet she still couldn't hurt her Koneko.

      She had to smile at that, even though this wasn't Usagi ... or her 

princess anymore... Hikari still reminded her of a kitten... he was her Koneko.

      "Hikari," she finally said, the boy turned and blinked... she had to smile 

again at how like a curious kitten he looked right there.

      "Yeah?" he asked, she sighed and asked a question that had been 

bothering her since the time he had been Usagi.

      "When you were Usagi... were you happy?" she asked, he sighed and looked 

at her with eyes that darkened with some hidden sorrow.

      "Yes and no Haruka," he said, she frowned not truly understanding.

      "How so?" Haruka asked, he sighed and leaned back into a chair.

      "I was happy with my life, I had a family who finally knew I was 

Sailormoon... my brother Shingo was finally getting along with me also. But... 

that was just on the surface, Mamoru didn't want a girlfriend or a wife... he 

wanted a possession that he could order about and use anyway he wanted. But as 

Usagi I loved him... but we truly were never meant to be, the inners and Pluto 

never seemed to understand that I wanted true love... not someone from a past 

life I really didn't like," Hikari said softly, both of them were silent for 

several moments.

      "I'm sorry Hikari, if there was a way I could of changed everything back 

then," Haruka whispered, to her surprise the smaller passenger of the car gave 

a small laugh.

      "Its okay Haruka, there was nothing you could do to change the past. 

Anyway I have Kagr now... our relationship can get very strange, yet I love him 

with all my heart," Hikari said, at those words Haruka smiled... as long as 

Koneko was happy she would be fine.

      "Were here," she said as she parked the car beside the hospital, Hikari 

nodded and got out. Then with a smile he headed to the door, with nothing to 

do but wait Haruka leaned back and turned the radio on loud.

***

      Hikari took a deep breath, he stood silently outside the door that led 

to his fathers room. On the way here he had thought of many things, one of 

those things was the worry his father would never wake up.

      'Wait a sec what am I thinking, with my powers I can heal him' he 

thought and the world seemed to brighten, with one last deep breath he opened 

the door... and found himself looking into a familiar face.

      "Dad," he cried happily, with that world he threw himself forward and 

hugged the slim purple haired man lightly. Tears flowed down his face and he 

felt like he would start to sob to, finally his dad was awake.

      "It's okay Max, I'm awake now and out of here in no time," a voice said, 

Hikari sniffed and pulled away from his father... his eyes widened when he saw 

he returned millennium eye.

      "Its back," he said startled, to his startlement his father smiled 

softly.

      "Two young men by the name of Bakura and Kage dropped by and returned 

it, and told me many interesting things," his father said in a serious voice, 

Hikari sighed and whipped away his tears... looks like things had just gone to 

the complicated level with his father.

      "Dad... I," he began, his father cut him off with a head shake.

      "No need to explain... mind you I'm startled about many things, but 

hopefully... your still my little boy," his father sad hope in his eyes, Hikari 

smiled and hugged his father... he was so relieved that his father accepted what 

he was.

      "Thanks dad," he said, Pegasus motioned for him to sit down.

      "Mind if I call you Max still?" his father asked, Hikari smiled... he 

didn't mind at all and he said so.

      "We have many things to talk about, like the fact that Kage said you 

created the millennium items and aren't exactly human," his father said, 

Hikari gave a nervous laugh.

      "Yeah... some of that might be a little strange to explain," he said, with 

a sigh he began to tell his father everything (in a shortened version of 

course, it would take too long otherwise).

***

      Pegasus blinked... and blinked again, max had just given his father his 

life story... and it was a strange one.

      "So, there's actually a light realm.... Is their any other realms out 

there?" he asked curious, Max blinked and then smiled.

      "Your taking this all well dad, and as to your question there are lots 

of realms out there," Max said, he took a breath then continued.

      "The realms I usually go to are the light and shadow realm... but as you 

know there can be no shadows without darkness... so say hello to the dark 

realm," Max said, he said in such a way that Pegasus had to laugh.

      "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he teased Max blushed 

embarrassed.

      "Dad..." he whined, the holder of the millennium eye grinned before 

becoming serious again.

      "What will you do now Max, I know you have a big battle coming up... and I 

want my Max to be safe?" he asked, Max sighed and looked out the rooms window.

      "I don't know Dad, things are going so fast... I still have to talk to 

Kage and I don't know if I'll have the chance... everything just seems to be 

against me," Max said softly. Pegasus smiled at his son.

      "Don't worry, everything will work out Max," he said, Max looked at him 

then smiled.

      "Thanks dad," he said, it was then that the pale youth froze and his 

eyes went wide.

      "Max, what's wrong?" he asked, he knew by his sons reaction that 

something awful had happened.

      "The darkness has come... the final battle is about to begin, dad I have 

to go," max said looking at his dad sadly, Pegasus sighed but knew there was 

no way he could stop max from going.

      "Be careful," he said, Max nodded and then hugged him tightly.

      "Dad. Keep this safe for me, in case anything happens to me," Max said 

suddenly, Pegasus blinked noticing that his son was suddenly holding a slim 

package.

      'I want to learn where he was keeping that' he thought, if only the man 

knew about the helpful thing called subspace pockets.

      "I will," he promised, Max nodded and with one last look ran out of the 

room.

      'And remember to come back' he thought, he sighed and leaned back 

against his pillows (he had piled them up earlier) wondering why the world was 

going insane.

***

      Haruka blinked when Hikari suddenly ran out of the hospital, she grew 

concerned at the strange look on the boy's face.

      "Contact the senshi, the final battle has begun in the middle of Domino 

City. I'll meet you there," he said, then before she could say anything or 

react he vanished in a flash of light.

      "I have got to learn how to do that," she muttered, then remembering 

what he had said she flipped open her communicator and connected with the 

other senshi... they had a job to do.

***

      Kage and Bakura froze and gasped, a feeling of darkness overcame them... 

and they knew that whatever it was concerned Hikari.

      "Hey, what's wrong?" Honda asked, the two halves exchanged glances and 

nodded.

      "Its nothing, but we forgot to do something," Bakura lied, Kage nodded 

and soon the two were running in the direction the darkness was coming from.

      "Wait up," a voice called, startled the two turned slightly to see the 

familiar forms of Yugi and Yami running this way.

      "You felt it to," Kage said, it was a statement not a question.

      "Lets go," Yugi said, with that the four of them ran in the direction 

they knew there friend was in.

      'Hikari, hold on' Kage thought.

***

      As soon as he appeared Hikari wished he was anywhere but there, the 

place reeked of evil... the power was humongus.

      "Kuso, this just isn't my day... or at least this reincarnation," he 

muttered, looking around he spotted the source of the power.

      "Tuxedo Kamen," he snarled, the lousily dressed dark haired Man was the 

same as he remembered... except that he looked even sillier in that outfit (yes, 

I am a Tuxedo mask basher, he just looks silly).

      Hikari took a deep breath, he had known he would one day face this man... 

a man he had supposedly been destined to marry when he was still Usagi.

      'Time to end all this, time for this darkness to leave and never come 

back' he thought, this darkness had made the inner senshi evil and Tuxedo 

kamen... also killed innocents.

      He felt sadness enter him knowing this could be his last hour alive, he 

was powerful... but not all powerful.

      He smiled though at the package he had left with his father, it 

contained a glass orb that held some of his power.

      It would restore Amy to life as a sixteen year old and good again, he had left instructions on how to use it with the package.

      "I wonder, what will my destiny be now," he whispered, then with a bit 

of power he changed his clothing to what he had worn in ancient times... a time 

before Egypt. A time when he had lived with the gods, yet they fit him in a 

way that everyone would say they were made for him... and they had been.

      "Hello Tuxedo kamen," Hikari said, startled the stupidly clad man spun 

around and so did his monsters.

      "Who are you," Kamen snarled, Hikari smiled softly.

      "I am Hikari, and like the inner senshi I will defeat you," he said 

truthfully, Kamens eyes flashed in anger and he snarled.

      "So you are the one that destroyed them, minions destroy Hikari," Kamen 

ordered his monsters, Hikari sighed and summoned a sword in his hand. I looked 

to be made of a fragile crystal, yet this was the strongest sword in 

existence... the battle had truly begun.

      "I pity you," he said taking a stance, as the first monster got to him 

Hikari leapt forward.

      Quickly he deflected the monsters attack with his sword sending it 

towards another monster, it hit and that monster exploded into a red mist with 

a horrified scream.

      'So, these ones don't turn into dust when defeated... this might be a 

little more difficult then I expected' Hikari thought as he blocked a monsters 

thrust, then with a downward thrust of his sword he cut a monster in half.

      The monsters body gave a sickening sucking sound as it was cut in half 

and fell to the ground, blood sprayed into the air but managed not to hit him.

      "Jupiter supreme thunder," a female voice called, three monsters 

screamed in pain as they were electrocuted to death. Turning he smiled, 

joining the battle he could see the inner and outer senshi.

      'Good, better with more people to destroy the monsters' he thought, just 

then a monster screamed as it seemed to be destroyed.

      "hey, you didn't think you'd keep us out of this battle," a voice 

teased, Hikari turned again and his eyes widened as he saw Kage, Bakura, Yugi 

and Yami joining the battle.

      "Never Koi," he said looking at Kage, the pale haired tomb raider gave a 

sigh of relief knowing that h had been forgiving.

      "Talking later, Hikari we'll keep these monsters busy... you go after Tux 

boy," Yugi said, Hikari grinned and nodded.

      "Thanks," he called to his friend, then in a flash of light he 

disappeared and reappeared beside Tuxedo kamen.

      "Surprise," he said, Kamen growled and pulled out a sword instead of his 

usual cane or rose. The sword gave Hikari the shivers, it was made out of a 

completely ebony metal and evil radiated from it.

      "And your dead," Kamen snarled, there swords met with a  flash of white 

and black sparks (how black sparks are possible even I don't know).

      "We'll see," Hikari said, Kamen gave a yell as there battle truly began.

***

      Yami gave a sigh of relief as he killed probably his twentieth monster, 

looking around he saw that there were only a few monsters still alive. He 

wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of blood and death entered it, he 

had been use to it in Egypt but now it made him feel sick.

      "Dead scream," Pluto yelled destroying a few more monsters, soon there 

were no more monsters to kill.

      "Hey, where's Hikari?" Rei said, everyone looked around till they 

finally spotted Hikari who was still fighting Tuxedo kamen.

      "Whoah, that battle is intense," Venus said with a whistle, cautiously 

all of them headed towards the two still battling.

***

      Hikari knew Kamen was getting tired... well he was too, if he didn't end 

this soon he would be totally exhausted.

      'Got to end this now' he thought, then with a burst of power he leapt 

forward... sending his sword through Kamens heart.

      "Finally," he said with a sigh of relief, Kamens body fell to the ground 

transforming back into Mamoru.

      Then to his startlement the dread body's eyes snapped open showing only 

black, the body began to laugh insanely... Hikari shivered.

      "You thought you could defeat me that easy, I think not," the body said, 

Hikari shivered for that was not the right voice. It was raspy and pure evil, 

it seemed not to fit.

      "Who are you," he demanded, the body didn't answer as black smoke 

exploded from the body and gathered in the sky.

      "I am Ender," the smoke screamed, Hikari could only gasp in horror as 

the smoke solidified into a gigantic lizard like monster... one you only saw in 

Nightmares.

      'His power is enormous, one hit from him and all my friends are toast' 

he thought with awe, he then turned to his friends and koi who had come near.

      "Run you Bakas, one hit from him and there will be nothing left of you 

but a memory," he yelled at them, they blinked startled that he had yelled but 

knew he was right.

      "But..." Kage said, Hikari sighed not wanting to say goodbye... this could 

be the last time they ever saw each other. Quickly he pulled the other pale 

teen into a passionate kiss, a promise.

      "I'll be back," he said, Kage nodded and everyone ran for it leaving 

Hikari alone to his fate.

      "Looks like its just you and me bub," Hikari said, once he knew that he 

was alone with Ender he let his human form revert to his true form.

      "Ender, its time for you to meet our end," he said, the creature gave a 

rumbling laugh seriously doubting that.

      "Kage, I'm sorry," he whispered, he knew that there was a very little 

chance that he would survive this battle.

      He dropped his sword and it vanished back to where it had come from, in 

his slim hand a beautiful crystal staff appeared made of the same crystal as 

the sword.

      "I do not know what my fate is, I may die here... yet I will make sure 

your darkness is destroyed for eternity," Hikari said, he opened his angelic 

like winds and they seemed to shine with the powers of the shadow and light 

realm.

      He then leapt into the air and flew, with narrowed eyes he sped towards 

ender his staff held like a giant dagger.

      "Puny creature," Ender screamed and he thrust an arm down, it barely 

missed Hikari. Finally the staff's end hit Ender in the chest, Hikari didn't 

stop till the entire staff entered the creature.

      'Forgive me Kage' he thought as he himself entered the creatures chest, 

then using all his power in his staff... he struck.

      Ender screamed as his very being was destroyed, his body shattered into 

a zillion shadows that soon ceased to me.

      In the midst of this an angel of the light and shadow fell from the sky 

his power spent entirely, as he fell his body shimmered back to its human 

form.

      Soon Hikari hit the ground with a thud his blue eyes dull, then... not 

being able to help it his soul was thrown from his body.

      Ender would not let this get away even though he was totally defeated for eternity, he made sure that Hikari wouldn't be happy either.

      The now soulless body closed empty eyes, soon it fell into a deep coma 

waiting for its soul to return.

***

      In the hospital Pegasus gasped and dropped the glass he had been 

holding, he knew right there and then that something truly terrible had 

happened.

      "Max," he whispered, closing his one normal eye he wondered if anything 

would ever go right in his life.

***

      "Hikari," Kage screamed from the place all of them had hid from Ender, 

they hadn't been able to see the battle but he knew something terrible had 

happened.

      Quickly he ran back to where Ender and hikari had been, when he got 

there he began to cry... Hikari was alive... barely. And it didn't look like he 

was going to wake up anytime soon.

TBC

Woah.. now that's a cliff ending. Next chapter is the epilogue, the epilogue 

is also going to be the prologue to the sequel to this fic. The name of the 

sequel will be reveal next week, and everyone must hate me now... and another 

series will be joining in the sequel.

Ja Ne


	21. Epilogue

Well here is the epilogue, at the end of the fic in my little note tells you what the sequel is called and what it crosses over with.

Notes:

(Bakura) to ((Yami Bakura))

Yugi to Yami Yugi

To Be A Pegasus

By Firehedgehog

Epilogue- A new Journey Begins

      The smell was filled with the familiar small of medicines, beeps filled 

the air softly. Kage sighed sadly and ran a hand through his pale hair, it had 

been six months since the battle... and there had been no change.

      "Hikari," he whispered sadly, laying silently on a hospital bed lay 

Hikari... unmoving... unchanged since his battle against Ender.

      "Still nothing?" a voice asked, Kage looked up from where he sat to see 

Yami enter the hospital room.

"Nothing," he said softly, Yami sighed and sat down in another chair.

      "This sucks, we finally get Hikari back and this happens," Yami said 

looking at the pale haired teen on the bed, both became silent for a few 

moments.

      "And I can not find what is wrong with him," a new voice said, with a 

yelp both Egyptian spirits jumped to there feet.

      "Setsuna," the said seeing the owner of the voice, at the moment she was 

in her senshi uniform her red eyes sad.

      She nodded and transformed to her normal clothing, with a sigh she sat 

down on the end of the bed gently.

      "Kuso, I at least thought you would of found something," Kage sighed, he 

shared a depressed look with Yami.

      "He will not awaken, for his soul is not there," a new male voice said, 

everyone's eyes widened and when Kage looked around he saw no one but the 

three of them were there.

      "Who's there?" Kage asked with narrowed eyes, he gasped as a bright 

light filled the air and when it faded a new figure stood before them.

      "I am Raito," Standing there was a kitsune friend that stood five foot 

four with reddish-brown fur and bright green eyes, five bushy tails swung 

behind him. He was wearing white jeans and a white tank top and leather boots.

      "By Ra, a kitsune," Yami said getting up to attack what many considered 

an evil creature, Raito rolled his eyes and suddenly none of them could move.

      "Kitsune yes... evil no, as it is I'm here to help... Hikari was my friend 

also," the creature said, suddenly they could move again and they all sat 

down.

      "You know Hikari and what to help, how can you help us," Kage demanded, 

the kitsune sighed.

      "I am a creature of the light realm so that is how I know Hikari, as to 

how I can help him... I know where his soul has gone," Raito said, he swished 

his five tails.

      "Ender forced Hikaris soul out of his body while he was the weakest, 

after using all his power Hikari was hit with a curse from the destroyed 

Ender. It sent his soul out of his body and to another dimension, I can send 

you to that dimension to retrieve it... but I must warn you that if his soul is 

not returned to his body soon this body will die in a few more months," the 

kitsune said. They all started, there friend was dying.

      "Another dimension, how will we find his soul an retrieve it?" Setsuna 

asked, the fox spirit sighed.

      "I can send you there but I have no idea of how to find his soul... but I 

will give you a light orb to carry it in when you find it. But I must warn you 

that there is a chance you can't retrieve it, he could have been reborn 

already in that dimension... then this body will die and there is no way to 

bring him back," Raito warned, the three looked at each other then nodded.

      "We'll do it... if there's a chance to bring Hikari back, we'll do it," 

Kage said, the other two agreed.

      "Good, I suggest you get your other halves (looks pointedly at the two 

ancient spirits) and Pluto get Sailor Mercury. Bring all that you feel you 

will need like money and supplies, meet me here in two days... and the journey 

to save Hikari will begin," Raito said, then before they could ask anything 

else the Kitsune vanished.

      'Hikari, wait for me' Kage thought, ad if his love was reborn he 

promised to find a way to stay with him.

***

      A young child woke up with a  gasp, sweat made it hair stick to there face.

      "That dream again, what does it mean," the child whispered, yet nothing gave the child the answer it wanted.

THE END

The Sequel is Called 'Seeking the light'... coming soon to fanfiction.net.

I'm evil and I know it. I hope you don't hate me and will continue to read, and 

hopefully 'Seeking the light' will be a weekly fic, now thank you everyone who read to the very end. By the way Kari from digimon is not going to be Hikari, someone else will be... how the destined will take it... that's for me to know and you to gnaw your nails about.

Ja Ne


End file.
